Unconditional Boyfriend
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Dunia Naruto terbalik. Pemuda baik hati itu harus menerima kenyataan pahit hidupnya. Keluarganya tiba-tiba jatuh miskin, ia yang dikira menyatakan cinta pada Senpai populer disekolahnya. Dan berakhir dengan tinggal dirumah Keluarga Haruno. "Apa aku tak terlalu baik untukmu? Kita baru kenal dan aku sudah menerima pernyataan cintamu." Narusaku always. Schoolife. OOC. Chapter 4 update
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku **maybe slight others

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Kind!Naru/ Story From me/**

**Rate ; T**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unconditional Boyfriend**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyuman di bibirnya tak pernah pudar sejak melangkah keluar dari kediamannya hingga sekarang berhenti digerbang sekolah barunya. Biru jernihnya nampak berpencar semangat, seakan menantang langit biru diatas sana siapa yang memiliki kilau paling indah pagi ini.

Namikaze Naruto. Seragamnya rapi bersih. Juga surai pirangnya yang ditata sedemikian rupa oleh _stylist _pribadi dirumahnya. Dan ia siap menjadi murid baru di Konoha Gakuen. Menjalankan orientasi sebagai proses adabtasi juga perkenalan diri.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu lagi, Tuan muda?" Ia alihkan birunya pada supir berseragam jas formal disampingya. Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Senyum tak pernah lepas darinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Jika nanti ada masalah segera hubungi saya." Ujar lelaki itu sopan.

"Tentu saja, Paman Iruka." Sahutnya riang.

Lelaki bernama Iruka itu tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum kemudian menarik diri dan segera melesakkan mobil mewah milik majikannya meninggalkan area sekolah.

Naruto mulai melangkah, bersiap menyongsong masa-masa menyenangkan di Konoha Gakuen. Banyak sekali murid lain berseragam sama dengan dirinya berkeliaran diarea depan sekolahan. Juga sesekali terlihat murid berseragam lain yang dikenali sebagai kakak kelas. Biru-hitam untuk tingkat dua dan merah-hitam untuk tingkat tiga sementera putih-hitam untuk tingkat pertama. Seperti yang tengah dikenakan pemuda itu sekarang.

Kaki-kaki tegapnya terhenti saat seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sontak ia menoleh. Mata jernihnya menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat berseragam sama dengannya. "Kamu juga anak baru kan? Kenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba." Begitu saja dengan mudah pemuda berambut coklat itu mengenalkan diri.

Sebuah sodoran tangan permulanan pertemanan terpapang didepannya. Juga sebuah senyum bersahabat darinya. Naruto tak serta merta menerimanya. Bukannya apa. Terlahir dikalangan orang berada, ia senantiasa harus berhati-hati. Ia tak jarang menemukan banyak orang yang tiba-tiba ingin berteman dengannya karena ada maksud dibaliknya.

Namun akhirnya ia terima baik uluran tangan pemuda itu. "Aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal."Pemuda bernama Kiba itu terlihat baik.

Keduanya melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka, saling melempar senyum." Jadi kamu anak tunggal Namikaze itu. Aku tak menyangka."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Sedikit menundukan kepala." Yah, seperti itulah." gumamnya terkesan tak suka. Menendangkan kakinya kecil pada kerikil dibawahnya.

Tepukan dibahunya kembali ia rasakan." Ayo kita ke lapangan. Upacara akan segera dimulai." Kiba berujar antusias. Satu sifat dengan Naruto.

Pemilik surai pirang menggangukkan kepala lalu berjalan bersemangat bersama Kiba menuju lapangan.

Satu teman ia dapat hari ini.

Sebuah awal yang baik bukan?

Setidaknya seperti itu.

Untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Naruto rasa, keberuntungan masih berada disisinya karena bisa berada satu kelas dengan Kiba. Ia jadi memiliki teman untuk diajak bicara. Teman-temannya sewaktu SMP tak ada yang bersekolah disini. Mereka semua lebih memilih meneruskan mencari ilmu diluar negeri, tipikal orang-orang dari kaum jetset.

Naruto tak pernah terpikirkan untuk pergi jauh dari kota kelahirannya. Masih banyak yang bisa ia lakukan disini tanpa harus pergi jauh-jauh. Lagipula ia tak ingin meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibu tersayang.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" Kiba sedikit menoleh pada bangku disampingnya. Dicondongkan tubuhnya sedikit berbisik pada pemuda bermata biru itu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kebiasaannya yang tak bisa berada dibawah terik matahari cukup lama. Ia akan sedikit merasa pening. Juga perut yang terasa bergejolak mual. Upacara penerimaan murid baru tadi cukup menyita waktu. Dan membuatnya terjemur beberapa waktu dilapangan. Ia tak terbiasa.

"Kamu sakit?" Terdengar ada nada khawatir disana.

Naruto menarik tipis sudut bibirnya. "Sedikit pusing. Aku akan minta ijin ke ruang kesehatan." Putusnya. Kiba mengangguk kepala paham. Memperhatikan pemuda pirang itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

Cukup beruntung karena guru barunya memberikan ijin dan menyuruh kembali ke dalam kelas jika dirasa telah mulai pulih.

Naruto tak langsung berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Sebelum sampai disana ia berbelok menuju kamar mandi ketika merasakan perutnya semakin mual tak tertahan. Dan sarapan paginya tadi terpaksa termuntahkan semua.

Pemuda itu membasuh wajahnya. Badannya sedikit melemas. Ia benci jika tubuhnya mulai seperti ini. Tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sekali lagi membasuh wajahnya, Naruto memutuskan keluar kamar mandi. Berjalan pelan mencari letak ruang kesehatan sekolahnya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat semangat kali ini nampak pucat. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes disela wajahnya. Tuan muda satu itu, nampak tak baik.

Mendapat beberapa langkah ia berhenti. Sebelah tangannya meraba dinding, mencoba mempertahankan tegap tubuhnya. Hari pertama saja ia sudah tumbang seperti ini, bagaimana ia menghadapi hari-harinya yang lain?

"Pirang, awas minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku.." Ucapan cukup keras yang terdengar dari arah belakangnya memaksakan ia menoleh kepala lemah.

Seorang gadis berseragam olahraga dengan rambut indah merah jambu terkucir tinggi, berdiri tak jauh darinya. Tengah menyeret sebuah keranjang berisi bola-bola basket yang cukup banyak.

'Kuat sekali dia.' Pikir Naruto berbinar. Birunya berpencar kagum. Melupakan sedikit tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tak sehat.

Alis gadis itu terangkat, ada sedikit kerutan didahinya. "Helloo...kamu mendengarku rubah pirang?" Salah satu tangannya melambai-lambai mencoba menyadarkan si pirang.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam, sebelum kemudian kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari beberapa kali dan akhirnya kembali menatap gadis itu.

Sepi. Tak ada satu orangpun.

'Rubah pirang? Siapa yang dia panggil rubah pirang?' Otaknya berputar bingung. Benar-benar lupa kalau dia tengah dilanda sakit.

"Kau yang aku panggil rubah pirang..." Gadis bermata indah itu menghela nafas. "Jadi sekarang cepat minggir."

Naruto tersentak. 'Wooah..dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Apa dia punya kemampuan semacam _mind reading_? Ini hebat.' Otak si pirang yang tak biasa diajak berpikir keras, kini mulai berpikir macam-macam.

"Kau benar-benar membuat kesabaranku habis..." Dengan kasar gadis itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada tali keranjang bola basket yang tengah diseretnya, berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang masih diam ditempatnya.

Jemari-jemari lentiknya meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Memaksanya untuk minggir, karena tanpa Naruto sadari, hampir separuh tubuhnya menghalangi pintu disampingnya. Mendapatkan beberapa langkah karena paksaan sang gadis membuat dirinya sedikit terhuyung. Dan kesadarannya kembali jika saat ini ia masih sakit.

"Ugh..." Ia mengeluh merasakan pandangannya yang mengabur tak jelas. Tanpa sadar memposisikan kedua tangannya dibahu gadis itu.

"Hey, apa yang kamu lakukan pirang?" Gadis itu sedikit panik. Juga sibuk mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto dibahunya.

Naruto sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar merasa pusing sekarang. Tak kuat lagi membuka mata terjaga. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangannya menghitam.

"Maafkan aku t-tapi kepalaku s-sakit seka-" Dan pemuda pirang itu tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Hanya, dirinya sempat mendengar gadis itu bersuara sebelum kemudian ia benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Ketika dua kelopak itu terbuka, Naruto mendapati supir pribadinya dan Kiba tengah berdiri disamping ranjang tempatnya terbaring sekarang. Ia menatap kesekeliling sejenak sebelum kembali mengarahkan birunya pada dua orang itu.

"Tuan muda, apa masih sakit? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit sekarang?" Iruka bertanya khawatir. Membantu Naruto yang berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Menatap cemas dari celah dua obsidiannya.

"Aku dimana Paman?" Naruto mengucek kedua matanya, rambutnya sedikit berantakkan. Namun ia tak lagi merasakan pening dan tubuhnya sudah terasa meringan.

"Kamu di ruang kesehatan, Naruto..." Kiba berujar menyeruak, mendorong sedikit Iruka hingga membuat lelaki itu terhuyung kebelakang. "Tadi Shizune-sensei datang ke kelas. Mengatakan kamu tengah di ruang kesehatan. " Ia menjelaskan dengan cepat. Merasa kasihan melihat sahabat barunya jatuh sakit.

"Bocah, kamu berisik sekali. Tuan muda Naruto sedang sakit. Pelankan suaramu itu..." Iruka mengomel. Saling melemparkan tatapan sengit pada Kiba.

"Sudahlah Paman. Aku tidak apa-apa. Paman sebaiknya pulang saja, jangan sampai Ayah dan Ibu tahu dan membuat mereka jadi khawatir." Naruto berucap pelan. Menggerakan kaki dan menapaki lantai ruang kesehatan. Memohon pada lelaki itu.

Iruka sempat terdiam, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk hormat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Naruto mengangguk singkat membiarkan sang sopir berlalu dari sana.

"Dasar.." Kiba mendengus menatap kepergian Iruka. Lalu kembali beralih pada Naruto." Kamu benar sudah baikan Naruto?"

Anggukan singkat menjadi jawaban pertanyaan pemuda berambut coklat itu. "Yaa sudah, berhubung sekarang sudah masih waktu istirahat kita pergi ke kantin, bagaimana?"

Naruto menghela nafas sesaat. "Baiklah. Aku juga merasa lapar."

Keduanya tertawa sejenak sembari berjalan beriringan keluar ruang kesehatan. Menjadi beberapa objek tatapan sekilas para siswa yang berwira-wiri dikoridor sekolah.

"Kiba..." Naruto memanggil pelan. Masih melangkahkan kaki konstan tanpa mengurangi lajunya. Pemuda disampingnya terlihat menoleh padanya sedikit sebelum kembali memperhatikan kedepan. Bergumam sebagai sahutannya.

"Apa kamu tahu siapa yang membawaku keruang kesehatan?"

Kiba mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Tanyakan saja pada Shizune-sensei, mungkin dia tahu."

Sedikit kepala pirang itu tertunduk. Menumpukan pandangan pada lantai-lantai yang tengah dipijakinya. Apa gadis itu yang membawanya kemari? Naruto masih ingat terakhir kali ia jatuh pingsan saat tengah bersama dengan gadis yang dianggapnya kuat dan punya kemampuan _mind reading _itu.

Tapi, apa betul dia yang membawanya?

"Kamu mau pesan apa Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu sedikit membuat Naruto tersentak. Mendapati dirinya telah berada didalam kantin ketika birunya berpendar. Tak menyadarinya.

"Roti lapis dan jus jeruk saja." Jawab pemuda itu akhirnya, setelah membuat Kiba menunggu beberapa waktu.

"Oke. Carilah tempat, aku akan pesan."

Naruto mengangguk singkat dan berjalan berlainan arah dengan Kiba. Menengokkan kepala ke sana kemari mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Hingga birunya terhenti dibangku terpojok kantin yang terlihat masih kosong. Dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan kesana.

"Huh..?" Bibirnya sedikit tertarik kedepan. Bingung melihat hampir semua siswa yang berada dikantin menatap kearahnya ketika ia duduk dibangku tersebut. 'Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?' Ia membatin bingung sembari memeriksa tubuhnya, jikalau mungkin saja ada yang tak beres. Tapi tak ada. Ia masih normal-normal saja seperti tadi pagi. Hanya mungkin pirangnya yang sedikit terlihat agak berantakan.

"Ini pesananmu, Naruto." Kiba menyodorkan satu potong roti dan sekaleng minuman dimeja hadapan Naruto. Duduk diseberang pemuda pirang itu.

"Hey Kiba kau tak merasa aneh?" Naruto setengah berbisik, masih mengedarkan pandangan menatap para siswa yang masih memperhatikan dirinya dan Kiba.

"Apa? Aku biasa-biasa saja..." Kiba mengigit roti miliknya, mengunyah pelan dan menelannya. Sedikit menekukkan dahi melihat raut kebingungan Naruto.

"Kenapa mereka menatap kemari? Apa ada yang salah?" Naruto akhirnya menumpukan tatapan pada Kiba, membuka tutup kaleng minumannya serta meraih roti miliknya.

Tatapan Kiba berubah, menengok kesekitar sebelum kemudian menatap Naruto lagi. "Iya juga. Tapi abaikan saja. Kita juga tak punya masalah dengan mereka kan?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat, menggunyah roti dalam mulutnya. Berusaha menikmati tanpa menghiraukan tatapan dari siswa yang lain.

Keduanya lalu diam untuk beberapa saat, asik menikmati makanannya masing-masing. Sebelum kemudian Kiba berseru sedikit keras.

"Minumku habis. Aku minta punyamu Naruto." Naruto sigap meraih kaleng minumannya saat melihat Kiba tengah menggapainya juga. Membuat kaleng minuman tersebut terjebak dalam genggaman tangan dua pemuda itu.

"Beli lagi, Kiba. Aku belum meminumnya." Tolak Naruto seraya memperkuat tarikannya. Disisi lain Kiba juga tak mau kalah.

"Maka dari itu, biar aku meminumnya. Kau pelit sekali." Aksi rebutan kaleng minuman itu sukses menambah kedua pemuda itu menjadi objek perhatian dalam kantin. Memperhatikan aksi konyol dua remaja yang saling berebut minuman.

Tak dapat menawan isinya karena tekanan dari dua cengkraman itu membuat isi dari dalam kaleng menyembur keluar. Jus jeruk tersebut tertumpah kesisi lain. Bukan pada Naruto maupun Kiba. Hingga saat terdengar geraman dari seseorang, keduanya akhirnya menghentikan sesi rebutan kekanakan mereka. Serempak menoleh.

Biru Naruto terlihat melebar melihat siapa orang yang tengah berdiri disamping bangku yang tengah didudukinya, apalagi melihat noda jus jeruk mengenai seragam depan miliknya. Kiba pun juga sama. Menatap horor siapa yang menjadi korban aksinya dengan Naruto.

'Tamatlah riwayat kami.' Batin Kiba ngeri.

"Naruto, ku serahkan padamu. Maafkan sahabat barumu ini, oke?" Secepat sambaran kilat pemuda berambut coklat itu melesak pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan raut wajah pucat. Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri yang tengah kalut melihat gadis didepannya.

"Kau lagi..." Gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi sempat ditemuinya saat ia sakit kini nampak murka dihadapannya. Menilik seragam yang sekarang tengah dipakai gadis itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Gadis itu ternyata senior tingkat tiga !

"_Se-senpai_, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak seng-"

"Anak baru sudah cari masalah saja denganku..." Omelnya memotong cepat lontaran kata yang ingin Naruto sampaikan. "Dan juga, apa yang kau lakukan dimeja kami huh?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya pelan. 'Meja kami?' Batinnya bingung.

"Kamu sedang menduduki meja kami, pirang." Gadis berambut merah muda itu menunjuk meja yang tengah dipakai Naruto sekarang, menyadari wajah pemuda itu yang tengah dilanda kebingungan dengan maksud perkataannya. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto lagi-lagi salah tanggap. Mengira gadis ini memang betul-betul punya kemampuan _mind reading_ yang hebat.

"_Senpai_, kamu menakjubkan." Ucapan ngawur Naruto membuat gadis dan juga teman-teman perempuan yang sejak tadi berdiri dibelakangnya itu nampak menaikan alis bingung.

"Apa kamu waras atau otakmu baru saja terbentur sesuatu?!" Gadis itu sedikit merunduk menatap lekat-lekat wajah Naruto. Sesaat kemudian merasakan desiran aneh melihat biru indah dua bola mata itu.

"_Senpai_ ajari aku yaa?!" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangan, memohon. Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat sang gadis menegakkan tubuh sembari menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Oh Tuhan, aku bisa gila..." Desahnya. "Ikut aku..." Tangan itu lalu beralih, bergerak gesit menyambar lengan pemuda itu dan menyeretnya keluar meninggalkan kantin. Membuat teman-teman perempuannya nampak saling berpandangan melihat kepergian dua orang itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan Sakura lakukan pada pemuda itu?!"

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghentikan larinya. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan tak beraturan. Ia membungkukkan tubuh, menumpukan tangan diatas kedua lututnya. Mencoba mengatur nafas dan detak kencang jantungnya.

'Maafkan aku sobat. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya masih sayang dengan nyawaku...' Batin Kiba prihatin.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Suara lembut itu membuat Kiba menegakkan tubuhnya. Melebarkan dua bola matanya dengan bibir setengah terbuka ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara dengan dirinya. Melongo. Takjub.

"Heeyy..." Lagi-lagi gadis yang tengah berdiri didepannya memanggil pelan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. "Apa kamu sakit? Tubuhmu berkeringat, wajahmu juga pucat."

Kiba masih asik mengaggumi sosok cantik didepannya. Sebelum sesaat kemudian tersadar dengan asik bodohnya. Dengan kikuk ia menggaruk rambut belakangnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Gadis berseragam merah-hitam itu masih bersabar menanyai Kiba. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis.

"Ah, iya..iya aku tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_." Jawabnya malu-malu.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menganggukkan kepala paham. "Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu.." Kaki-kaki milik sang gadis perlahan bergerak, berjalan menjauh dari Kiba yang masih terdiam kaku ditempatnya dengan mata tak lepas dari sosok sang gadis.

'_Man_, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.'

.

.

.

"_Se-senpai_ kita mau kemana?"

Satu menit lalu tarikan itu tak lagi mengekang lengannya. Namun sang gadis yang sampai saat ini belum ia ketahui namanya itu memintanya untuk ikut. Entah kemana.

Berhentinya kaki-kaki ramping itu secara mendadak membuat Naruto hampir menubruk tubuh sang gadis. Gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik. Menumpukan pandangan pada Naruto dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau lihat seragamku?" tanyanya tajam. Seolah mengintimidasi pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto mengangguk lambat. "Kotor..." Ucapnya spontan.

"Lalu?" Tuntut sang gadis.

"Harus dibersihkan." Jawab Naruto dengan antengnya. Membuat sang gadis lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala frustasi.

"Oke, kamu tahu seragamku kotor, perlu dibersihkan, dan apa kamu tahu kalau aku sedang tak bawa baju ganti. Jadi kalau baju ini dibersihkan otomatis aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran, Pirang." Cercanya sebal.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup. "Iya maafkan aku _Senpai_. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. " Ia menatap memohon. "Apa perlu aku panggilkan pelayanku untuk memberikan _Senpai_ seragam baru."

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangannya. "Tak perlu. Kamu cukup lakukan sesuatu untukku. Dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

Naruto menaikan sebelah alis, bingung. "Melakukan apa, _Senpai_?" tanyanya tak paham.

Gadis itu melangkah mendekat, sedikit mengangkat kepala memandang Naruto, terhenti ketika jarak keduanya tersisa beberapa centi ruang. Ia nampak terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan lekat pemuda pirang itu. Membuat putra tunggal Namikaze itu mengerjapkan mata semakin bingung.

"Sepertinya kamu cocok..." Senyum itu mewarnai wajah cantiknya." Temui aku sepulang sekolah nanti ditaman belakang sekolah. " Dan ia bergerak mundur. "Sendirian." Tandasnya seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan si pemuda pirang.

"Taman belakang sekolah? Sendirian?" gumamnya penasaran.

.

.

.

Tubuh tegapnya langsung ditubruk Kiba saat ia memasuki ruang kelasnya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Terdengar kekehan kecil juga darinya. Dan itu membuat Naruto merasa sedikit risih.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Naruto. Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Apa?...Apa yang mereka sudah lakukan padamu?" Ia melepaskan pelukannya, memeriksa kondisi sahabatnya jika mungkin ada yang kurang. Atau patah, mungkin.

"Kamu tidak dihajarkan? Atau dipotong bulat-bulat oleh dia kan?" Tanya Kiba hiperbolis. Wajahnya terlihat gurat-gurat khawatir.

Bola biru itu memutar malas. Mendorong tubuh Kiba agar menjauh. "Kamu berlebihan Kiba. Aku tidak diapa-apakan olehnya." Pemuda pirang itu bergerak menuju bangkuknya dan duduk disana. Diikuti Kiba yang mengekor setia dibelakangnya.

"Kamu beruntung sekali Naruto." Decaknya kagum. Memilih untuk meminjam tempat duduk seorang temannya didepan bangku Naruto. "Kalau orang lain pasti langsung dihajar habis-habisan." Celotehnya.

"Memang ada apa? Kenapa kamu tadi begitu panik sekali sampai kabur seperti itu?" Naruto melirik Kiba sesaat.

Kiba terkekeh pelan. Mengusap kasar wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Nampak mengedarkan pandangan sejenak sebelum menatap Naruto kembali. "Kamu tak tahu siapa _Senpai_ kita yang berambut merah muda cantik tadi?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, menggeleng pelan.

"Kemana saja kamu selama ini Naruto?! Bagaimana mungkin kamu tak tahu siapa Sakura Haruno?!" dengan sigap kedua tangan itu membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena tanpa sadar meninggikan suara miliknya.

"Sakura Haruno?!" Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memang merasa tak pernah mendengar nama itu. Kecuali nama keluarganya, ia seperti pernah mendengarnya. Tapi entahlah ia juga tak tahu pasti.

"Memang kenapa dengan _Senpai_ kita itu?" Tanya Naruto masih juga tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanya kali ini. Birunya terlihat bersinar sedikit penasaran.

"Dia itu salah satu siswi populer disini, sangat dihormati dan ketua perkumpulan gadis-gadis cantik yang kita lihat tadi." Seloroh Kiba, sok bersikap serius layaknya dektetif handal.

Naruto hanya mengedikan bahunya. Merasa biasa saja. Di Smp nya kemarin juga banyak hal macam seperti itu."Hanya itu?"

"Kau ini..." jengkel si pemuda coklat. "Ok, lupakan saja." Ia menghela nafas pelan. Wajahnya berubah berbinar. "Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang _Senpai_ dari tingkat tiga. Dia cantik sekali..." Dan sekarang pikiran Kiba sudah melalang buana membayangkan wajah cantik Senpai yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Kamu mengenalnya?" Wajah Naruto terlihat datar kali ini.

Kesadarannya kembali, digelengkan kepala sebagai tanda tidak. "Tapi aku tahu siapa dia? Salah satu keturunan Hyuuga. Juga teman Sakura-_senpai_." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Lalu kenapa? Hubungannya denganku apa?" Naruto bertopang dagu. Merasa bosan menunggu bel tanda istirahat tak juga terdengar.

"Aku hanya bercerita." Dan kemudian terlihat senyum janggal dari bibir Kiba. "Kamu bisa membantuku, kan?" Pintanya memohon.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Bantu apa?"

"Bantu mendapatkannya." Seru Kiba semangat. Melupakan bahwa kini kelasnya telah meramai karena bel istirahat usai akan segera berbunyi.

Naruto diam sejenak. Lalu mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah.." Tak ada salahnya juga membantu seorang sahabat.

"Kamu memang sahabatku, Naruto."

Mungkin kebaikan hatinya menolong sahabat barunya adalah permulaan kesialan yang akan Naruto dapatkan.

Tapi setidaknya ia merasa ini hari yang baik.

Entah untuk besok.

Apa ia yang sanggup untuk melewati hari-hari yang sekalipun tak pernah ia pikirankan?

**-To Be Continue-**

**-Terimakasih-**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku **maybe slight others

**Out of character/ Many Misatakes here/ Kind!Naru/ Story From me/**

**Rate ; T**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unconditional Boyfriend Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genggaman pada tali tas gendongnya semakin mengerat. Ia menolehkan kepala pirangnya kesana-kemari memastikan sekolah sudah benar-benar berakhir. Sepi. Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Mulai membiarkan kaki-kakinya berjalan menuntun ketempat yang sekarang tengah berputar dikepalanya. _Taman belakang sekolah?_

Jarang-jarang ia tak langsung pulang ketika sekolah telah berakhir. Tapi, karena merasa bersalah, juga perasaan keingintahuannya tentang gadis itu membuat dirinya tetap bertahan disekolah dan menuruti permintaannya. Meski ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang akan Kakak kelasnya itu lakukan.

Birunya sedikit menari-nari mencari sosoknya. Taman terlihat masih sepi tanpa ada orang, hanya ada guguran daun setiap kali angin berlalu.

'Kemana dia?' Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkah berteduh dibawah naungan pohon besar hingga dirinya tak perlu bersibaku dengan terik matahari diatas langit sana. Ia tak ingin kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali.

Lapangan sepak bola yang terletak beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang nampak terlihat gersang karena rumput yang menggundul-mungkin juga karena sering dipakai. Setiap kali angin bertiup, ia bisa melihat debu berterbangan mencemar udara. Membuatnya membungkam hidung beserta mulutnya meski debu tanah kering itu tak menyangkau dirinya.

"Hey..." Panggilan cukup lantang itu membuatnya terpaksa menoleh ke sisi samping kanannya. Reflek tangannya yang semula bertengger diwajah kini jatuh disisi tubuhnya. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda yang meluncur berputar-putar tepat kearahnya.

"Pirang, tangkap Bol-"

"Ouchhh..." Naruto tak sempat menghindar maupun menangkap bola basket berwarna orange yang mengarah padanya. Membentur cukup keras dahinya hingga membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang, dan setelahnya benda bundar itu menggelinding menjauh.

"Aku menyuruhmu menangkap. Bukan memandanginya." Naruto melirikkan mata sedikit kesal pada Sakura yang berjalan santai mendekat kearahnya. Pemuda itu mengusap dahinya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ini sakit, _Senpai_. Jangan sembarangan melempar bola kearah orang." Gerutunya, masih tak terima dilempari bola seperti itu. "Kalau aku sampai gagar otak, bagaimana?"

Sakura memutar bola mata malas, ia bersidekap. Baju seragamnya pun telah kembali berganti dengan sebuah baju olahraga yang Naruto lihat pagi tadi. Juga sebuah tas cukup besar tersampir dipundaknya. "Dasar berlebihan." Desisnya. Gadis itu membuang muka menatap jauh kedepan sana.

"Sakura_-senpai_..." Panggilan itu membuat Sakura beralih kembali pada Naruto. Dipandanginya pemuda itu dengan dahi sedikit tertekuk.

"Kau tahu namaku?" Tanyanya. Ada nada ketidaksukaan disana.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tak lagi mengusap-usap dahinya yang masih memerah." Aku mendengar dari temanku." Pemuda itu bisa merasakan raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah. "Ada masalah, _Senpai_?"

"Apa dia bilang aku cantik, populer dan disegani banyak orang, semacam itu?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto menganggukan kepala menjawab. "Yah, seperti itu kurang lebih." Dan birunya tak berpaling dari sosok gadis itu.

Sakura kembali membuang muka. Matanya beberapa kali mengerjap lambat seolah tengah menerawang jauh. "Aku bosan." Suara itu tak lebih dari sekedar gumaman mengisi keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Alis Naruto sedikit menikuk. "Memang apa yang ingin_ Senpai_ bicarakan denganku? Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum manisnya, wajahnya yang sempat murung kini terlihat berseri dengan tangan yang sigap menurunkan tas yang dibawanya. Ia nampak mengobrak-abrik isi didalamnya sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah seragam berwarna merah cukup mencolok. Mendorong pakaian tersebut tepat didada Naruto hingga pemuda itu terlihat panik menerima.

"Sekarang kau masuk dalam tim basket sekolah. Mengantikan Hidan menjadi _point guard._" Bola biru itu melebar dengan sendirinya. Tak percaya. "Kau tinggi dan sangat cocok menganggantikan Hidan yang sedang sibuk dengan _study_ bandingnya."

"Tunggu _Senpai_, aku tid-"

"Kau tidak bisa menolak lagi. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk menebus maafmu."

Bahu Naruto terlihat turun. Ia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana ini? Dari dulu ia tak pernah berhubungan dengan olahraga, ia suka basket, sepak bola dan permainan sejenisnya. Tapi itu hanya di _game_ yang sering ia mainkan bukan kenyataan seperti ini.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah bermain basket, _Senpai_." Naruto mencoba berkilah. Tapi tak sepenuhnya juga berbohong.

"Tak masalah. Temui aku setiap sekolah usai di ruang ganti pemain basket." Putus gadis itu tak terbantahkan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya kaku, mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. "Baiklah _Senpai_." Ucapnya terdengar sedikit ragu.

Gigi putih itu terlihat seiring dengan seulas senyum lebar yang Sakura berikan. Ia menyentuhkan tangan pada lengan pemuda itu. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu ayo pergi." Tawarnya.

Ajakan itu tak membuatnya beranjak. Naruto lebih memilih melepas genggaman Sakura dan menyimpan kaos tim basket sekolahnya kedalam tas. "Aku mau pulang, _Senpai_." Ujarnya setelah beberapa saat nampak mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu.

"Aku antar. Sopirku menunggu didepan." Dia, gadis itu sedikit memaksa.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tersenyum cukup lebar. "Aku mau naik kereta saja. Rumahku juga tak begitu jauh." Kaki-kakinya mulai bergerak. "Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi _Senpai_."

Gerak mata hijau itu sepenuhnya tertumpu pada punggung lebar yang kini perlahan menjauh dari tempatnya kini memaku. Seulas senyum cantik mewarnai bibir merahnya. Ia melepas rambutnya yang terkucir tinggi, membiarkan tersapa angin yang berlarian.

"Tak ada yang menolak seorang Sakura Haruno. " ia bergumam lirih. "Bahkan seorang Namikaze pun."

.

.

.

Berderet pelayan membungkuk memberikan salam kepada dirinya, ketika derap langkah kaki miliknya menapaki lantai besar rumahnya. Dan seperti biasanya pula, ia memberi balasan juga senyuman ramah pada mereka.

"Tuan muda ingin langsung makan atau istirahat dulu?" Paman Iruka setia membuntut dibelakangnya. Bertanya sopan sembari membawakan tas milik tuannya.

Naruto berhenti diujung tangga, menolehkan kepala pelan pada Iruka. "Dimana Ayah dan Ibu? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Naruto beralih bertanya. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran.

Kepala lelaki itu sedikit tertunduk. "Mereka sedang ada urusan bisnis mendadak Tuan muda." Ujarnya sopan.

Naruto terdiam sebelum menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar pribadinya. "Aku mau istirahat, Paman. " derap-derap sepatu mengiringi pemuda itu. "Panggil aku jika Ayah dan ibu sudah kembali."

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Iruka tak beranjak, hanya terdiam ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. Membiarkan Tuan mudanya berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

'_Semoga anak itu bisa tabah.'_

.

.

.

Cengiran lebar Kiba menyambutnya saat ia bergerak menuju bangku miliknya. Wajahnya tak seperti kemarin hari. Nampak sedikit muram dan enggan memberikan senyum. Bahkan tadi ketika sarapanpun ia mengabaikan para pelayannya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kiba meletakan komik ditangannya. Memandang kearah bangku Naruto yang berada tepat disebelahnya. "Uang jajanmu dipotong?"

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Merebahkan kepala diatas meja mengabaikan keberadaan Kiba. Kelopak itu perlahan menutup.

Pemuda itu hanya merasa bingung dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya. Tak biasanya mereka pergi tanpa memberitahu dirinya. Tadipun, semua alat telekomunikasi milik mereka tak juga bisa ia hubungi. Memang urusan bisnis apa sampai seperti itu?

"Naruto..Oiii Naruto.." Mendesah kesal, ia membuka kedua bola matanya. Menegakkan tubuh serta kepalanya yang sempat bermalasan. Dipandanginya Kiba dengan raut wajah tak tertarik. "Nanti istirahat, bantu aku menyatakan cinta."

"Menyatakan cinta? Bukannya kalian belum saling kenal?" Setidaknya ada yang menarik perhatian si Namikaze muda. Sedikit mengalihkannya dari pikiran ruwet yang memutari kepala pirangnya.

Kiba mengangguk mantap. "Memang. Tapi apa salahnya?"

"Kau yakin?"

Anggukan yang kembali Naruto dapatkan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolakmu?"

Sejenak pemuda berambut coklat itu terlihat berpikir sebelum kemudian satu senyum kembali tertoreh dibibirnya."Tak masalah." Ujarnya yakin.

Naruto menganggukan kepala pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Kiba sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya lalu menepuk bahu Naruto. "Terimakasih, kawan." Cengirnya lebar.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin kita harus melakukan hal ini?"

Naruto merendahkan suaranya sedikit berbisik kepada Kiba saat memasuki ruang penyiaran disekolahnya. Pemuda pirang itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya sembari masih celingukan memastikan tak ada yang melihat mereka berdua.

Kiba memilih salah satu kursi dan duduk disana berhadapan dengan sebuah _microphone_ penyiaran. Pemuda itu terlihat berseri dan tak henti-hentinya mengatakan kalimat._ 'Aku pasti berhasil.'_

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk disofa sudut ruangan sedikit menjauh dari tempat Kiba duduk. Sesekali wajah miliknya mengkerut tak yakin. "Tapi apa kau sudah benar-benar memastikannya Kiba? Bagaimana kalau nanti sampai salah sasaran?" Naruto meremas kedua tangannya bergantian. "Pakai cara yang biasa saja. Jangan seperti ini." Imbuhnya memberi saran.

Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, nyengir sejenak sebelum mengacungkan jempol miliknya. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah menyelidikinya kemarin." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri. "Ini jaman modern Naruto. Sudah tak jaman mengatakan suka melalui surat atau semacamnya." Kiba kembali berbalik.

"Tapi akan berbeda cerita kalau kau sampai salah sasaran." Naruto masih menasehati.

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau tenang saja. Lihat dan pahamilah, mungkin kau bisa belajar dariku jika ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan memilih mundur dan tak terus membujuk Kiba. Dia sangat keras kepala. Naruto tak ingin membuang tenaga percuma untuk memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tak penting.

Kiba mulai menyalakan _microphone_, mengetesnya sejenak, mengambil nafas memantapkan diri sebelum kemudian mulai membuka suara.

"_Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu.."_ Naruto bersandar menutup kedua telinganya saat Kiba mulai berbicara. Sebenarnya dimana rasa malu sahabatnya itu? Ia yang mendengarkannya saja sudah malu luar biasa. Dan ini...ini akan didengarkan oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Kata-kata indah terdengar berlebihan mulai meluncur lancar dari bibir pemuda berambut coklat itu. Dan Naruto benar-benar tak ingin mendengarnya. Matanya terpejam sembari terheran-heran dengan tingkah temannya satu itu.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama menunggu.

"_Dan untuk terakhir kalinya. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_ Naruto membuka kedua matanya, melepaskan tangan dari dua telinga miliknya. _"Untuk Senpai bermata cantik yang duduk disamping jendela baris terdepan.."_Kiba menarik nafas. _" ...kelas 12A. Temui aku di ruang penyiaran untuk memberi jawaban."_

Klik.

Dan akhirnya Kiba menyelesaikan sesi penembakan tak masuk akal miliknya. Ia beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tersenyum lebar tanpa sedikitpun merasa malu. "Bagaimana Naruto? Hebat bukan?" Pemuda itu duduk disamping Naruto.

"Lumayan." Balas Naruto tak tertarik.

"Aku tak sabar. Apa dia langsung kemari setelah mendengarnya?"

Naruto menghela nafas, sedikit membuat pergerakan. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas. Keberadaanku disini akan menganggu." Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto, menahannya.

"Tidak, kau temani aku disini. Tunggulah sebentar dia pasti segera datang."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kiba terlalu percaya diri, pikirnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, Naruto dan Kiba terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Naruto yang tengah asik bermain game di mini PSnya sementara Kiba terlihat hikmat mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang ditelinganya. Namun tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut coklat itu berdiri, membuat Naruto terpaksa menghentikan permainanya.

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu, Naruto. Kau tunggu disini yaa?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika gadis itu datang?"

"Bilang saja untuk menunggu sebentar. Aku tak akan lama, ok?" Sosok itu telah raib tertelan pintu yang kini telah kembali menutup, membuat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam pasrah ditempatnya dan kembali asik bermain game.

Tak berapa lama pintu kembali terbuka, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kiba k—" Namun sosok itu bukanlah sang sahabat melainkan seorang gadis cantik bermata hijau dengan senyum manisnya. "Sakura-_senpai._." Ucap Naruto sedikit tak percaya.

Sakura menutup pintu, berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Jadi kau orangnya?" Ucap Sakura. Membuat Naruto terdiam bingung bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Maksud _Senpai_ apa? Dan kenapa _Senpai_ bisa berada disini?"

Sakura tertawa pelan, dikibaskan tangan miliknya itu didepan wajah. "Tak usah bersikap bodoh seperti itu. Tak aku sangka kau ternyata berani juga bersikap seperti itu." Sakura berdiri tepat didepan Naruto, terpaksa membuat si _Blonde _semakin mendongakkan wajah. "Wajahmu dan sikapmu benar-benar menipu._ Untuk Senpai bermata cantik yang duduk disamping jendela baris terdepan.."_Sakura tertawa mengulangi kalimat penembakan milik Kiba tadi.

Kerutan jelas tercipta didahi pemuda itu. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang Sakura-_senpai_ bicarakan."

"Kemarilah. Aku tak tahu kau sampai menyelidiki tempatku duduk." Sakura menggapai pergelangan tangan pemuda itu dan menuntunnya keluar ruang penyiaran dengan sedikit memaksa. "Akan aku berikan jawabannya padamu."

_Jawaban?_

Berpuluh-puluh mata terarah pada keduanya ketika mereka berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang Namikaze dan Haruno itu tengah lakukan. Sama halnya dengan Naruto yang masih kebingungan tak tahu kemana Senpainya ini akan membawa dirinya.

Mereka berjalan lurus menuju lapangan tempat biasa diadakan upcara. Sakura menyeret Naruto naik keatas mimbar yang biasa digunakan berpidato guru-gurunya ketika upacara berlangsung. Pemuda itu masih kebingungan. Dan sukses aksi keduannya menjadi perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah.

"Perhatian semuanya..." Mereka. Murid-murid lain nampak bergerak mendekat ingin mencari tahu apa yang akan gadis populer itu lakukan juga ada apa dengan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto melirik tak mengerti saat Sakura kembali membuka suara, gadis itu masih tak melepas cengkramannya. "Aku menerima pernyataan cinta seorang Namikaze Naruto dan mulai hari ini, dia.."Sakura menunjuk Naruto."...adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura. Catat itu baik-baik."

Naruto kaku ditempat. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi wajahnya, di menatap kearah depan, menelan ludah dan kembali menatap Sakura. _Dia tak salah dengar bukan? Apa Senpainya ini tengah mengerjai dirinya?Tapi kenapa separah ini? _

"Sen-senpai sepertinya kau salah paham, buk-bukan ak—"

Biru itu melebar sempurna saat satu buah ciuman singkat mendarat dibibir perawannya. Jantungnya terasa berhenti mendadak. _Itu first kissnya dan baru saja diambil oleh Senpai populer disekolahnya, terlebih didepan semua mata?_

Ini mimpi?

"Apa aku tak terlalu baik untukmu? Kita baru kenal dan aku sudah menerima pernyataan cintamu." Sakura berbisik rendah tepat disamping telinga Naruto, sejurus kemudian suara riuh terdengar dilapangan tersebut. Bahkan terdengar siulan keras.

Para siswa-siswi lain bersorak dan bertepuk tangan secara serempak. Ikut berbahagia dengan gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Lain halnya dengan sahabat-sahabat Sakura yang terheran melihat ketua mereka bertingkah seperti itu. Juga Kiba, ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati saat keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat sahabat pirangnya berdiri diatas mimbar lalu terdengar suara riuh dari sana. Tak mengerti, apa dia melewatkan sesuatu?

"_Love you, fox." _Dan setelahnya Sakura turun dari sana. Tersenyum penuh arti meninggalkan seorang Namikaze Naruto dalam ketidakberdayaannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini?

Kiba, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Semua ini karena kesalahanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang tadi kau lakukan bersama Sakura-senpai dilapangan upacara? Dan ucapan selamat itu. Aku tak mengerti"

Naruto mengabaikan keberadaan Kiba sejenak. Mulai merasa lelah karena banyaknya siswa-siswi yang tak dikenalnya memberikan selamat. Bahkan teman-teman satu kelasnya lebih ekstrem menawarkan pesta perayaan untuk kesuksesan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"_Kau benar-benar hebat bisa menaklukkan seorang Haruno Sakura, Naruto." _Bahkan teman barunya yang pemalas -Nara Shikamaru- bisa mengatakan kalimat seperti itu kepadanya dirinya. Rasanya, pemuda pirang itu ingin berteriak dan mengatakan kepada semuanya bahwa ini adalah kesalahpahaman.

"Semua salahmu Kiba. Kau harus melakukan sesuatu." Kata Naruto kesal.

"Salahku?" Kiba menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan alis bertaut kebingungan. "Memang apa yang aku lakukan?"

Naruto menggerang, mencengkram rambut pirangnya. "Kenapa tidak kau pastikan bangkunya yang benar? Kau salah orang, itu tempat duduk Sakura-senpai. Dan aku yang menerima getah karena kesalahanmu."

Kiba mengerjapkan matanya, "Oppss...jadi aku keliru?" Ucapnya dengan tampang tak berdosa. "Pantas saja Hinata-senpai tak segera menemuiku." Selorohnya asal.

"Kau ini.." Omel Naruto. "Gara-gara ulahmu Sakura-senpai jadi salahpaham terhadapaku. Dan sekarang orang-orang mengira aku kekasihnya." Ucapnya frustasi.

"_Seriously?" _Lagi-lagi mimik Kiba berubah, kali ini terkaget atas ucapan si _Blonde. _" Kau dan Sakura-senpai?" Dua telunjuk Kiba saling berdekatan memastikan kebenaran ucapan Naruto. "Woww, itu benar-benar hebat kawan. Tak kusangka kau satu langkah lebih berani didepanku."

Tak akan ada gunanya berbicara dengan seorang Inuzuka Kiba, Naruto akan lebih makan hati atas ketidakpekaan temannya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia berseri seperti itu sementara temannya tengah dirundung kesulitan?

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata, bersandar malas pada bangku. "Berhenti bicara, Kiba dan jangan menganggukku."

Kiba mengangkat bahunya melihat kedua kelopak yang terpejam itu, lalu berlalu menuju bangku teman-temannya yang lain guna membahas tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sakura.

Dia juga tak ingin tertinggal gosip, _you know?_

.

.

.

Naruto mendapati kedua orang tuanya tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu. Pemuda itu menyeka wajahnya. Hari ini terpaksa ia pulang sembunyi-sembunyi mangkir dari janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Senpainya itu. Masalah basket.

Naruto belum siap untuk menemuinya.

"Ayah dan Ibu darimana saja?" Naruto mendekat. Ternyata Paman Iruka juga berada disana, tapi kenapa tak menjemputnya tadi?

Kedua raut wajah Ayah dan Ibunya nampak bersedih. Naruto duduk diseberang mereka. Melirik kearah Iruka meminta penjelasan namun Pamannya itu hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Naruto.." Suara Ibunya terdengar berbeda seperti baru saja menangis. "Ibu harap kau bisa menerima hal ini."

Naruto menelan ludahnya berat. Beberapa menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Maksud Ibu, apa?"

Kushina melirik kearah suaminya sejenak, menghela nafas dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Keluarga kita jatuh miskin." Satu lelehan airmata bersemayam diwajah cantik ibunya. "Perusahan kita jatuh bangkrut."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya tanpa ia sadari. Menatap prihatin kedua orangtuanya. "Bagaimana bisa Ayah-Ibu?"

"Sepertinya ada kesalahan dalam manajemen perusahaan. Ayah sedang menyelidikinya Naruto." Jelas Minato.

Naruto mendekat, dipelukanya pundak sang Ibu. "Maafkan kami, Naruto." Ucapnya berisak.

"Sudahlah Ibu, tak ada yang tahu kehidupan manusia. Jangan bersedih seperti ini." Tentu saja pemuda itu ikut bersedih, kebrangkrutan itu tak terlampau masalah bagi dirinya namun elihat kedua orang tua yang disayanginya seperti ini ikut membuatnya terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jika Ayah dan Ibu mau aku bisa berhenti sekolah dan membantu kalian." Ucapnya memberi semangat. Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Ayah dan Ibu akan berangkat keluar negeri untuk menyelematkan perusahaan kita yang masih tersisa. Dan selama kami pergi, kami akan menitipkanmu kepada sahabat Ayah, Naruto.."

Naruto hanya diam dan menuruti ucapan orangtuanya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini. "Baiklah, Ayah-Ibu."

"Terimakasih sayang.."

Mungkin akan sulit bagi dirinya berpisah jauh dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Namun, Naruto yang tak pernah ingin melihat kedua orangtuanya bersedih akan bertekad bisa hidup bahagia meski tak ada Ayah dan Ibu disisinya.

Setidaknya ia punya satu keinginan.

.

.

.

Satu rumah besar yang sama dengan mantan rumahnya kini terlihat jelas dikedua mata birunya. Hari ini, Naruto akan pindah kerumah sahabat Ayahnya. Dan ia masih ingat dengan begitu jelas perpisahaannya dengan orang tuanya dibandara, apa yang Ayah pesankan untuk bertindak sopan dan baik pada pemilik rumah ini juga orang yang tinggal dirumah ini.

Naruto juga paham akan hal itu. Ia pemuda baik yang sangat mengedepankan rasa hormat dan sopan kepada orang lain. Apalagi orang yang telah mau menolong keluarganya.

"Silahkan Tuan.." Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dengan hormat. Naruto tersenyum ramah. Membuat pelayan wanita itu sedikit merona karena ulahnya.

"Tuan masih dikantor. Namun putrinya berada dirumah. " Seorang pria berjas yang tadi memperkenalkan diri bernama Kankuro, menjelaskan dengan seksama. "Dia satu sekolah dengan anda. Apa anda mengenalnya?"

"Benarkah?" Naruto sedikit tak percaya. Memilih duduk di salah sofa setelah Kankuro mempersilakannya, Naruto rasa lelaki itu sedikit mirip dengan Paman Iruka. "Siapa namanya, Kankuro-san?"tanya Naruto merasa penasaran.

"Nona Haru—"

Perkataan itu terpotong.

"Heyy pirang..." Satu pelukan dari belakang mendarat dilehernya. "Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Ucap gadis itu riang, setengah berbisik mesra.

Naruto reflek melepaskan pelukan itu, menolehkan kepala dengan panik. Satu wajah cantik dengan senyum menyambutnya. "Senang melihatku?"

Tak mungkin.

"Sa-sakura _Senpai_..."

**-To be Continue-**

**-Terimakasih-**

**Terimakasih banyak atas review, favorite dan follow fic ini. Maaf sekali belum bisa membalasnya.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku **maybe slight others

**Out of character, Many Misatakes here, Kind!Naru, Agresif!Saku, Story From me,**

**Rate ; T**

**Romance, a little bit humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Unconditional Boyfriend Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto duduk rapi-tenang di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu. Ia melirik kearah seorang lelaki seumuran dengan Ayahnya yang tengah sibuk melakukan perdebatan dengan anak gadisnya tak jauh dari Naruto duduk. Naruto tak benar-benar mengerti apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan. Meski suara mereka begitu jelas dalam pendengarannya. Hanya kata '_Tidak', 'Aku tak mau Ayah', 'harus ' _yang dirinya dengar dari perdebatan disana.

"Kau setuju kan Naruto?"

"Hahh?"

Spontan. Terlalu mendadak. Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari celah bibir Naruto ketika tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti tadi oleh sang pemilik rumah. Haruno Azuma. Ayah dari Sakura. Kedua orang itu tengah menatap kearahnya. Azuma dengan alis bertaut menunggu jawabannya, sementara Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto menelan ludah. Bingung. Maksudnya apa? Setuju dengan apa?

Sesaat, ia melihat bibir Sakura bergerak tanpa suara. Membentuk kata _'mengangguk lah' _dan dengan sedikit ragu, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk mengikuti perintah Sakura dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu melonjak kegirangan. Ia menunjukan jempolnya kepada Naruto sebelum kembali menghadap Ayahnya.

"Naruto setuju Ayah, jadi _deal _kan?" Seru gadis itu semangat. Menunjukan tangannya untuk melakukan jabat tangan dengan Ayahnya. Azuma membalasnya dan mengangguk dengan sebuah senyum. Ia akan menuruti permintaan anak gadisnya.

_Deal? Deal apa?_

Naruto masih tak paham, ketika tiba-tiba Sakura menghampiri dirinya dan mengajaknya bergegas keluar dari sana. Terburu-buru Naruto mengangguk hormat pada Azuma dan segera mengikuti tarikan Sakura di bajunya. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan gadis itu menuruni tangga bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

_"Senpai..?"_ Naruto memanggil pelan. Gadis itu hanya bergumam. Naruto sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan bertanya. Jujur saja, ia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya jika sekarang akan tinggal serumah dengan Sakura. Apalagi mengingat status mereka yang 'pacaran' sedikit membuat Naruto merasakan tak nyaman. "..apa maksud dari 'setuju' tadi, aku tak mengerti." Sambungnya kemudian ketika mereka tiba didepan pintu utama.

Sakura menoleh dan menghentikan langkah. "Bukan apa-apa, _fox..._" Balas Sakura tenang. Naruto kurang percaya dengan jawaban yang Sakura berikan. Pasti ada hal lain. Ia menggeleng pelan ketika Sakura menyuruhnya masuk kedalam mobil yang telah terparkir rapi bersiap mengantar mereka ke sekolah. Naruto tak mau jika teman-temannya di sekolah tahu jika ia berangkat bersama dengan Sakura.

"Tidak _Senpai..._" Naruto berucap pelan. "..aku akan naik bus saja. Aku tak ingin-"

"Dengar Naruto..." Ucapan pemuda pirang itu terpotong. Sakura meraih kerah seragam sekolahnya dengan kasar. Mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga menabrak badan mobil di belakangnya. Gadis itu berjinjit untuk berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Tak mempedulikan supir beserta pelayan yang masih berada disana. Menyaksikan 'keributan' nya dengan Naruto. "...aku tak terima penolakan. Ku katakan padamu dan kau dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi..." Naruto susah payah mengangguk. Meski tinggi tubuh keduanya cukup jauh, tapi melihat tatapan mata Sakura beberapa centi di bawahnya sekarang benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. "...masalah keluargamu aku akan tutup mulut dan ku pastikan tak akan ada yang tahu selain keluargamu dan keluargaku. Aku juga tak akan mengatakan pada orang-orang kalau kita tinggal serumah. Tapi kau harus ingat, sekarang kau milikku dan aku tak butuh kata 'tidak' bergunamu itu."

Naruto lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Kalut. "Eum baiklah..." Setelah beberapa waktu hening. Naruto dengan gugup menjawabnya.

Sakura menarik senyum manis. "Bagus.." Gumamnya. Dan dalam satu tarikan lebih kuat pada kerah Naruto, Sakura menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda itu ketika jarak keduanya terlampau singkat. Tak peduli Naruto yang melotot kaget. Para pelayan beserta sopir nya yang tengah menahan nafas karena disajikan pemandangan 'menarik' pagi-pagi sekali. Ataupun Azuma yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian tersebut dari atas ruangannya. Dasar gadis itu!

Sakura melepaskan kerah Naruto dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobil tanpa dosa setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman dari pemuda itu. Naruto terbengong. Bodoh. Hingga Sopir Sakura menepuk pundaknya -menyadarkan- untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto dengan kaku mengangguk dan segera menyusul Sakura masuk kedalam mobil. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang berada di sebelahnya terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Naruto. Dan tangan gadis itu bergerak menyapu bagian kepala belakang Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Love you, fox..."_

.

.

.

Naruto tahu apa yang akan Kiba tanyakan padanya sekarang. Lihatlah wajah pemuda itu selayaknya ibu-ibu yang kekurangan bahan gosip hanya karena melihat dirinya berangkat dengan Sakura. Kenapa juga pemuda itu harus melihat? Ia mendengus, berjalan cepat berusaha meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto.."

"Aku tahu apa yang mau kau tanyakan Kiba..." Naruto menyahut cepat. Menyadari ia menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa siswa disekolahnya. Kiba menyamakan langkah lalu terdengar terkekeh pelan. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "...aku tak sengaja bertemu Sakura_-senpai_ tadi dan kami berangkat bersama." Bohongnya, dan melangkah masuk kedalam kelas menuju bangkunya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kiba tak percaya. Duduk sembarangan di bangku depan Naruto. Masih ingin membombardir sahabatnya dengan pertanyaan lain. "...seingatku kau mengatakan hubungan kalian terjadi karena kesalahan tapi kenapa terlihat akrab sekali. Jujur saja, kau memang suka padanya bukan?" Naruto membuang muka mendengar godaan dari Kiba. Bagaimana jika Kiba sampai tahu kalau sekarang ia tinggal serumah dengan Sakura? Apa tak semakin heboh?

"Aku baru mengenal Sakura-senpai beberapa hari jadi tak mungkin menyukainya.." Katanya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Kiba mendengus, meremehkan ucapannya barusan. "Mungkin, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari..."

Naruto menatap malas sahabatnya itu. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Kiba. Menembak perempuan saja tak becus, kau masih mengejekku..."

Kiba kaku. Perkataan Naruto dengan telak meruntuhkan harga dirinya. "Itu kesalahan teknis..." Sangkalnya dengan nada frustasi.

Naruto yang kini mendengus. "Ya, kesalahan teknis yang berimbas padaku.."

"Itu keberuntungan Naruto.. Sangat-sangat beruntung" Ujarnya berlebihan, membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

Keberuntungan darimana?

"Sudahlah dan pergi dari sini...Jangan merusak pagi hariku dengan ucapanmu." Naruto tak habis pikir ia jadi sering cepat emosi jika berhadapan dengannya. Kiba memanyukan bibir, menggumamkan kata tak jelas sebagai gerutuan karena sikap sok sahabat pirangnya itu. Dan berlalu menuju bangku miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Kau kekasih Sakura, kan?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Matanya menilik dengan alis bertaut melihat tiga orang gadis cantik -kakak kelas- berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto menutup buku miliknya, mengangguk ragu kearah gadis-gadis itu. Seorang dengan surai pirang pucat mengambil tempat di sampingnya yang kosong. Tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Ino.."Katanya riang. Ia menjulurkan tangan kearah Naruto, memperkenalkan diri "...sahabat Sakura." Naruto terlihat kikuk. Sedikit ragu membalas jabat tangan itu. Ia tersenyum gugup.

"Err..salam kenal _Senpai_, aku Namikaze Naruto.." Ino menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka melepaskan jabatan. Seorang gadis lain bersurai indigo juga tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

"Aku Hinata..."

"Aku Karin..." Yang berkacamata dengan surai sewarna milik Ibunya juga memperkenalkan diri. Naruto satu persatu menyalami mereka. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa para gadis ini menghampiri dirinya. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk, merasa sedikit malu dikerubungi oleh mereka.

"Err ada apa ya _Senpai?" _Tanyanya kebingungan. Gadis-gadis itu justru tertawa mendengarnya, lupa jika mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan.

Ino susah payah menghentikan tawanya. "Aku tak menyangka Sakura menyukai pemuda seperti dirimu..." Hinata dan Karin mengangguk kompak menyetujui ucapan Ino. Naruto masih diam, tak tahu arah perbincangan yang mereka bawa. Ino terlihat akan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "...begini Naruto, aku hanya ingin memberimu pesan."

"Pesan?" Beonya bingung.

Ino mengangguk, dan Naruto beralih menatap Karin yang hendak meneruskan. "Kau kan kekasih Sakura...kami hanya ingin meminta kau menjaganya.."

"Dan jangan menyakitinya.." Sambung Hinata. "...Sakura-chan terlihat sempurna dari luar tapi tidak di dalam..."

Naruto tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada buku yang tadi sempat ia baca. Tak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Aku tak paham..." Katanya dengan nada pelan. Karin, Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan.

"Kau kan anak baik..." Karin mengambil inisiatif untuk terlebih dahulu berbicara. "...kau hanya perlu menjaga dan jangan menyakiti Sakura, ok?"

Lagi, Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Ia tengah berpikir dan sedetik kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Membuat ketiganya tertawa bahagia.

"Bagus sekali.." Seru Ino, perlahan bangkit dari duduknya sembari menepukkan kedua tangannya semangat.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu..."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto..."

Ketiga gadis itu perlahan menjauh dari tempat Naruto dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka.

Sebenarnya ada apa?

.

.

.

Naruto melirik kebawah. Memperhatikan seragam basket yang kini tengah dikenakannya. Terasa sedikit aneh karena ia tak terbiasa menggunakannya. Sakura berdiri di belakangnya, membawa satu bola basket dan tengah mengunyah permen karet. Pakaian gadis itu juga telah berganti dengan baju olahraga dengan kaos dan celana panjang. Sebuah peluit berwarna kuning tergantung di lehernya.

"Kau yakin, _Senpai?" _Naruto bertanya memastikan. Hari ini, setelah sekolah usai, pertama kalinya Naruto akan berlatih bermain basket. Bukan hal besar, tapi Naruto tetap saja merasa ini sesuatu yang salah. Ok, dia laki-laki. Tinggi dan punya badan yang cukup bagus, tapi juga tak harus menggantikan Hidan bukan?

"Seratus persen yakin.." Sakura menyahut mantap. Ia menyerahkan bola basket ditangannya pada Naruto, dan pemuda itu menerimanya. Mata biru cemerlangnya memperhatikan benda bundar itu sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Sakura.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Tanya polos. Benar-benar tak tahu harus mulai darimana.

Sakura mengucir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berkata. "Kita pemanasan dulu. Aku tak mau kau sampai terkilir atau mengalami hal buruk yang lain.." Katanya dengan nada sedikit menegas. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Meletakkan bola ditangannya ke atas lantai lapangan basket. Dan mulai melakukan gerakan pemanasan.

Beberapa menit keduanya saling diam. Hanya ada mereka berdua saja disana. Para pemain inti lain tak berlatih karena memang bukan jadwalnya. Hari ini hanya pelajaran khusus Sakura untuk Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mencuri lirik kearah Sakura yang tengah berekspresi serius. Dalam hati merasakan kagum akan gadis itu, tak hanya cantik, pintar, baik tapi dia juga seorang Manager tim basket. Rasanya gadis itu memiliki paket lengkap.

Paket lengkap? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Seperti makanan cepat saji saja.

"_Fox_, berhenti memikirkanku.." Tanpa menoleh, Sakura berkata datar. Dan Naruto hanya membolakan mata dengan nafas naik turun. Bahkan lupa ia tengah melakukan keseimbangan dengan satu kaki, sementara kaki lain tengah ia tekuk sekarang.

_"Se-senpai._.." Katanya terbata. Senpainya ini cenayang atau apa? Kenapa bisa membaca pikirannya dengan muda seperti itu? Bisakah ia juga belajar? Itu benar-benar keren. "..maukah kau membantuku?"

Sakura menoleh kali ini. Ia telah selesai dengan pemanasan nya dan mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan mata bersinar-sinar penuh harap. "Apa?" Tanya tak mengerti. Ia berjalan lebih dekat pada Naruto.

Naruto sedikit goyah dan akhirnya terjatuh ketika tersadar ia masih dalam posisi seperti tadi dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Tak sakit tapi ia jadi tersungkur sekarang. Sakura memutar bola mata malas, dan mengulurkan tangan membantu Naruto berdiri. "Belum apa-apa kau sudah terjatuh. Fokuslah..."

Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku. "Maaf_ Senpai._.." Katanya dengan nada pelan. Sakura mengeratkan tangan pada genggamannya di tangan Naruto yang belum ia lepaskan sewaktu membantunya berdiri tadi.

"Sudahlah _fox._..sebaiknya kita mulai latihan.."

Naruto diam. Menatap Sakura. Kadang, ia bisa merasakan ada hal lain dari seorang Haruno Sakura. Dia tidaklah sosok yang benar-benar kuat seperti selama ini yang selalu ia perlihatkan. Apalagi, tadi siang ketika teman-teman Sakura memintanya untuk selalu menjaga dan tak menyakitinya membuat Naruto berpikir. Apa _Senpai_nya ini dulu pernah terluka?

_"Fox.."_ Sakura menyadarkannya. Masih dengan keterkejutan, ia menyahut. Tergagap.

"Eh, iya _Senpai..."_ Sakura tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Naruto. Ia menggeleng pelan sembari mencoba meredam tawanya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera latihan..."

Naruto mengangguk semangat. Dan demi _senpai_ baik hatinya ini, Naruto akan melakukan apapun.

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap dengan kacamata hitam membingkai wajahnya tengah menatap keluar dari jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka. Ia memperhatikan rumah besar di seberang jalan sana. Mengawasi beberapa petugas yang berjaga, ada beberapa kamera cctv yang terpasang menambah pengawasan. Ketika ia hendak mengalihkan fokus, ponsel nya yang berada diatas _dashboard_ berbunyi, tangan kokohnya meraih sebelum menjawab panggilan dengan nama 'Boss' yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Iya Boss?" Tanyanya_ to the point._ Matanya masih memperhatikan rumah disana.

"Bagaimana?" Suara berat dari seberang sana terdengar.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya, Boss. Ini mudah." Katanya dengan nada tenang. Dan ia mendengar tawa dalam dari sana.

"Bagus, sangat bagus." Bosnya terdengar senang. Lelaki itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan mendengarnya. "...kita akan segera mendapatkannya..." Suara itu serius dan terdengar begitu berbahaya. "...Sakura Haruno."

Lelaki itu menarik sebuah seringai.

"Tentu saja, Bos."

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto lebih erat ketika mereka berjalan bersisihan di trotoar, berbaur dengan pejalan yang lain. Gadis itu menarik senyum, merasa lega karena bisa meyakinkan Kankoru jika mereka bisa pulang dengan naik bus tanpa kenapa-napa. Sebenarnya cukup susah untuk meminta ijin dari pengawal pribadinya itu, tapi Sakura dan Naruto berhasil meyakinkannya. Terutama Naruto.

"_Fox_, aku ingin_ ice cream_. Bisakah kita membelinya sebentar?" Sakura mengangkat wajah menatap Naruto dan pemuda itu menoleh kearah Sakura.

"Tapi ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, _Senpai_. Bagaimana kalau orang rumah khawatir?"

Sakura memajukan bibirrnya kesal. "Kau mau atau tidak?" Paksanya. Naruto menarik senyum kaku dan mengangguk pelan, membuat Sakura kembali menarik seulas senyum manis. "Bagus..." Ucapnya riang.

Mereka singgah di taman kota, Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku kosong sementara Naruto tengah membeli ice cream tak jauh dari sana. Baru beberapa menit ia duduk disana, beberapa orang pemuda datang menghampiri dirinya. Dilihat dari penampilannya, tentu saja bukanlah orang baik-baik.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Seorang dari mereka berkata. Senyum yang tertoreh di bibirnya terlihat mengerikan. Sakura menatap datar, tak ada perubahan raut di wajah cantiknya. Ia masih duduk manis sembari memperhatikan ketiga orang asing itu.

"Bisa kan?" Seorang lain dengan jaket coklat menambahkan dengan nada penuh penekanan. Seolah apa yang di kata oleh orang pertama tak bisa Sakura tolak. Gadis itu mendengus pelan. Mengayun-ayunkan kakinya santai.

"Apa untungnya buatku jika mengijinkan kalian bergabung?" Katanya dengan nada dan sikap yang angkuh. Orang yang pertama kali berbicara terdengar berdecih pelan mendengarnya.

"Kau boleh bersikap sombong, karena terlihat dari wajah mulus mu itu kau tentulah dari keluarga kaya.." Lelaki itu sedikit membuat pergerakan dengan membungku kan badannya, condong kearah Sakura. Gadis itu menahan tawa, entah kenapa merasa lucu mendengar perkataan lelaki itu.

Sakura melihat beberapa pejalan kaki yang berada di taman tengah memperhatikan kearahnya. Sakura tak ambil masalah, ia juga tak akan berteriak minta tolong. Dan ia merasa beruntung karena tak bersama Kankoru atau yang lain sekarang karena jika mereka ada disini maka tak akan jadi pemainan yang seru lagi.

"Memang kenapa?" Tantang Sakura berani. Dagunya terangkat dengan angkuh.

"Ck..ck..Dasar gadis sombong.." Lelaki yang sedari tadi diam kali ini berujar dengan berat. Terlihat mabuk dari pandangan bola matanya yang sayu.

Naruto yang baru saja kembali membeli_ ice cream_ tengah berlari-lari kecil kearah Sakura. _"Senpai..._" Ia memanggil cukup keras namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat sang senpai tengah dikerumuni para laki-laki disana. Tanpa sadar_ ice cream_ dalam genggaman dua tangannya meluncur jatuh. Naruto menyadari jika sekarang Senpai nya berada dalam bahaya. Alarm dalam kepalanya berpikir seperti itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dengan sikap berani dadakannya, Naruto berlari mendekat kearah sana.

Ia berdiri tegap didepan Sakura yang masih duduk di tempatnya. Sakura memperhatikan tubuh belakang Naruto, menaikan alis kebingungan. _"Fox?"_ katanya tak mengerti.

"Tenang _Senpai,_ aku tak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu.." Katanya mantap dan penuh rasa percaya diri. Sakura diam saja, ia akhirnya memilih untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya sebelum kemudian mendengar tawa dari laki-laki disana.

"Nona, sebaiknya kau suruh pulang adikmu ini.." Mereka tertawa semakin keras, dan Naruto mendelik tak suka karena ucapan mereka. Kedua tangannya mengepal didepan dada, membuat sikap kuda-kuda bersiap melakukan serangan dan pertahanan.

"Jika kalian berani, lawan aku. Jangan menganggu Sakura_-senpai._.."

Ucapan Naruto benar-benar memancing tawa mereka.

_"Fox, _apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya pelan. Hendak berdiri, menyentuh pundak Naruto namun urung ketika mendengar Naruto kembali berbicara.

"Tenang _Senpai,_ aku akan membereskan ini..." Ia masih menatap waspada para lelaki itu, mengambil sikap ancang-ancang ketika satu dari mereka membuat pergerakan. "...mereka tak akan bisa melukai _Senpai.._."

Sakura yang masih di belakanganya hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Sudahlah _fox,_ hentikan mere - "

**_Duagh._**

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya pelan dengan raut syok ketika melihat Naruto kini tersungkur jatuh dengan sudut bibir berdarah. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri dari posisinya, menatap Naruto yang tengah mengaduh dan akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dan memberikan pandangan tajam laki-laki yang baru saja dengan tiba-tiba memukul Naruto.

"Lihatlah, dia bukan apa-apa..." Mereka tertawa kembali, membuat kemarahan Sakura terselut langsng ke ubun-ubun kepala. Dua tangannya mengepal erat. Merasa tak terima kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

Naruto hanya diam sembari menahan rasa sakit. Satu pukulan saja membuatnya langsung bisa melihat bintang-bintang memenuhi isi kepalanya, namun dalam kondisi seperti ini ia masih bisa melihat Sakura berdiri di sampingnya dengan raut wajah kini terlihat berganti. _Senpai marah_, batinnya.

"Kalian harus membayarnya.." Suara Sakura pun kini terdengar berbeda. Tanpa sadar para lelaki itu menelan ludah melihat gadis didepan mereka.

"Memang kau mau apa, Nona?" Tanya satu dari mereka. Merasa ancaman Sakura bukan hal besar.

Sakura mengeram marah. "Akan kutunjukan kalian bagaimana rasanya hidup di neraka.."Katanya tajam. Sakura membuat pergerakan.

Dan detik itu juga, Naruto melihat 'kekasihnya' bergerak dan mengarahkan tinjunya kepada mereka. Naruto hanya bisa melototkan matanya melihat aksi sang _Senpai_ menghajar orang-orang disana tanpa ampun._ Dia benar-benar hebat_, batinnya kagum._ Apa mungkin jelmaan catwoman?_ Bisa jadi...

_"Fox,_ kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto tersentak kaget, bahkan tak sadar Sakura kini tengah mengulurkan tangan mencoba membantunya bangun, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, menatap kearah lain dan melihat para lelaki itu telah berlari menjauh dengan langkah kesetanan. Naruto membalas tatapan Sakura kembali. Ia menerima uluran tangan Sakura dan berusaha berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa_ Senpai.."_ Jawabnya pelan. Sejujurnya malu karena merasa bertukar tempat dengan Sakura. Harusnya ia yang menolong, tapi kenapa ia justru yang ditolong? Bodoh.

Sakura meraih wajah Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Mengusap dengan gerakan lembut. "Sebaiknya kita segera pulang dan mengobati lukamu." Katanya dengan nada pelan. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala setuju.

.

.

.

Naruto meringis saat basah kapas karena alkohol menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang robek akibat pukulan tadi. Ia sedikit meundukan kepala tak berani menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah mengobati lukanya. Jemari pemuda itu saling bertaut sementara Sakura masih sibuk meneruskan kegiatanya.

_"Senpai.." _Naruto memanggil lirih. Sakura menarik tangannya, membuang kapas yang ternoda darah itu ketempat sampah terdekat dan memberesi peralatan P3K nya, membawanya ke laci disamping tempat tidur. Pemuda itu mengawasi dengan takut-takut setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya. Sakura memutar langkah dan kembali lagi duduk disamping Naruto. "..aku ben-"

"Berhenti, Naruto..." Pemuda itu menelan ludahnya ketika ucapan Sakura memotong hal yang ia ingin katakan, sedikit merasa tak nyaman mendengar Sakura menyebutkan namanya. Bukannya ia juga merasa senang dengan panggilan _'Fox'_ dari gadis itu. Memangnya dia rubah? Tapi mendengar namanya disebut, pasti Sakura tengah serius. Apa dia marah? Tidak, Naruto harus minta maaf.

Sakura menghela nafas dan beringsut meletakkan kepalanya pada paha Naruto yang tengah terjulur santai diatas karpet lembut di kamar Sakura. _"Fox_, jangan minta maaf. Aku tak suka kau mengatakan hal itu.." Katanya dengan nada setengah berbisik. Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam menikmati suasana baru yang ia dapat. Ia senang, kini tak lagi merasa kesepian.

Naruto membulatkan mata kesekian kalinya hari ini. Padahal tadi ia memang berniat meminta maaf, bibirnya belum melontarkan, tapi kenapa Sakura bisa mengetahuinya? Ia masih kaku dalam diamnya. Matanya melirik kearah kepala Sakura yang terletak nyaman dipahanya. Bagaimana rambut merah muda itu terurai dan bertebaran diatas karpet lembut.

"Kau hebat _Senpai_..." Serunya takjub tak ayal membuat Sakura kembali membuka dua kelopak matanya. Ia merubah posisi dan wajahnya terarah menatap Naruto, pemuda itu sedikit menuduk dengan sebuah senyum bermain diwajahnya. "Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" Sakura menaikan alis tak mengerti. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan. "Kemampuan membaca pikiran milikmu?" jelasnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau bicarakan,_ Fox._ Jangan membuatku bingung..." Gadis itu beralih lagi, meraih satu tangan Naruto dan menyentuhkan jemarinya ditelapak tangan pemuda itu. Membuat gerakan abstrak seakan menggambarkan sesuatu.

"Kau selalu saja bisa membaca isi kepalaku bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya.." Sakura mendengus geli, masih dalam kegiatannya. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk memberikan suatu jawaban.

"Itu mudah saja.." Katanya tenang. "...wajahmu, matamu, gerakanmu semua menunjukkan dengan mudah apa yang tengah atau apa yang kau pikirkan."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya, terlihat seakan berpikir. "Apa bisa seperti itu?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. "Tapi terimakasih untuk aksi beranimu tadi..." Bisiknya pelan. Kini membawa tangan Naruto dalam pelukannya, dan kembali memejamkan mata. Naruto berubah kikuk, wajah menghangat sempurna, bingung harus melakukan atau berkata apa untuk menghentikan diam mereka berdua. "Apa kau senang sekarang _Senpai?"_ Sempat ragu, namun akhirnya ia beranikan bertanya.

"Tentu saja, _fox..._" Sakura menjawab cepat bahkan belum satu detik pertanyaan dari Naruto terlontar. "...aku senang kau disini bersamaku."

Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dengan gerakan kaku. "Errr...bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa selama ini kau hidup senang karena semua hal yang kau miliki?"

Sakura masih terpejam. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Gumamnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Selama ini, sebelum keluargaku tertimpa masalah. Meski aku memiliki segala hal aku masih saja tetap merasa kurang." Jelasnya dengan nada sedikit memelan. Sakura membuka kembali kedua kelopaknya dan menatap wajah Naruto dari bawah.

"Benarkah? Aku juga kadang mengalaminya. Ada perasaan kosong dan kesepian setiap kali aku berdiam diri dikamarku..."Sakura sedikit menatap kearah lain ketika Naruto menundukan kepala memperhatikannya. "...kadang aku berpikir, aku tak butuh semua ini."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala pelan. Jadi mereka sama?

"Baiklah.." Suara Naruto berubah ceria penuh semangat, Sakura sedikit tersentak dan memandang tak mengerti ketika pemuda itu mengepalkan satu tangannya. "...mulai hari ini aku berjanji, _Senpai_ tak akan merasa kesepian lagi." Katanya dengan nada mantap. Seolah-olah benar serius.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku pegang janjimu, _Fox._" Balasnya.

"Tentu, _Senpai..."_

Sakura kembali menyamankan diri dan terpejam. Beberapa waktu mereka kembali dilanda keheningan sebelum kemudian Sakura bergumam.

_"Fox..."_

"Apa _Senpai?"_ Tanya tak mengerti, dilihatnya Sakura yang masih terpejam hingga bulu mata lentiknya membentuk sebuah bayangan. Terlihat seperti seorang putri tidur. Cantik.

"Menginaplah..." Pintanya.

"Akukan memang tinggal disini.." Katanya polos.

"Bukan..."

"Hmmm?"

"Maksudku, tidurlah dikamarku malam ini..."

"HAAAA?"

Dan Naruto hanya bisa membolakan matanya seperti nyaris sampai keluar dari rongga mendengar permintaan Sakura.

**-To be Continue-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Lama update?

Aku tahu.

Kurang panjang?

Aku tahu.

Aneh? Kurang memuaskan?

Aku juga tahu.

Hehehee...

Dan Terimakasih banyak untuk Review yang diberikan untuk chap kemarin;

_**Reina Murayama, Bohdong palacio, Namikaze Sholkhan, Gray Areader , Sai Akuto, Ae Hatake, Akasuna D. Raga, Ochi doank 52, lutfisyahrizal, chibok, Red devils, zeedezly clalucindtha , Ineedtohateyou, jokowi widodo, Kyumey, narusaku lover, Namikaze KahFi ErZA, Kei Deiken, epyex, immanuel febriano , MysteriOues Girl , Mchsyafii, The Dragon Nuke, mellorine, uye, PinkRamen , jsj , Mch, sorry n goodbye, Mistic Shadow , anto borok, Kumada Chiyu, guest, Kazu, narusaku lovers , Black Devilarmy, guest (2), fany, HoshiKirari, yuuchigo, OhhunnyEKA, guest(3), Kamikaze999, Esther meiardianti, ANDRIPORMES.**_

Maaf belum sempat balas reviewnya satu2...

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah favorite, follow ataupun read fic ini.

Sampai chap5 konfliknya masih ringan bru setelah itu mungkin agak sedikit berat sebelum mencapai chap akhir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Super Big Thanks to:**

**Dwi novian96****, ****katsumi, ****rizkyuzumaki603****, ****dhearagil****, ****Ineedtohateyou****, ****King Terry Jr****, ****Ae Hatake****, ****Katak Uzumaki'S****, ****NamikazeAREZ,****Kazu, ****zeedezly clalucindtha****,****ANDRIPORMES, ****Topeng Retak****, ****Riela nacan****,****Namikaze Sholkhan****, ****dearest, ****ohSehunnieKA****, ****andypraze****, ****Nakako Akanakuro****, ****Mistic Shadow****, ****Hikari NamiHaru NaruSaku, ****Asthi Octha Via, ****Tamao serizawa,****The KidSNo OppAi****, ****Guest, ****Semangat 45,****kiutemy****, ****lutfisyahrizal****, ****Riyuzaki namikaze****, ****sofia siquelle****, ****Coccoon****, ****akbaradhan****, ****adelia,****NamiMirushi, ****gdtop****, ****roket majid****, ****blankZack****, ****anto borok****, ****jokowi widodo, ****tina, ****GnB Lucky22****, ****Imung.**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing Always Narusaku_**_maybe slight others_

**_Out of character, Many Misatakes here, Kind!Naru, Agresif!Saku, Story From me,_**

**_Rate ; T_**

**_Romance, a little bit humor._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Unconditional Boyfriend Chapter 4_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sekali lagi matanya melirik kearah jam yang melingkari tangannya. Menggerutukan beberapa kata setelah mengetahui waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sama seperti langkah yang kini dirinya ambil. Seragam yang ia kenakan tak serapi biasanya. Rambut pirangnya juga sedikit acak-acakkan.

_Sial, dia telat hari ini._

Naruto mengambil jeda dan berhenti berlari. Meletakkan kedua tangan di atas lutut dan membungkukkan badan seraya mengatur nafasnya yang naik-turun cepat. Mata birunya jeli memperhatikan area sekitar sekolahnya yang telah sepi. _Tak ada harapan._

"Aku benar-benar terlambat.." Gumamnya dengan frustasi serta tubuh melesu.

Menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi, ia kembali mengambil langkah lebar menuju kelasnya. Bukan salah Naruto bisa terlambat seperti ini. Salahkan gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu yang bisa-bisanya membuat dirinya terjaga semalaman. Naruto terpaksa membacakan dongeng pengantar tidur untuk Sakura sebagai ganti karena Naruto menolak bermalam di kamar gadis itu.

Tapi nyatanya, ia tetap terjebak di sana karena Sakura tak kunjung tidur. Dan terus-terusan meminta Naruto membacakan cerita hingga tiga sampai lima judul buku terselesaikan. Konsekuensinya, Naruto terlambat bangun. Sementara Sakura sudah melesak pergi ke sekolah tanpa membangunkan dirinya.

Ragu. Itulah pertama kali yang Naruto rasakan ketika berdiri menjulang di depan pintu kelasnya. Wajahnya berkeringat dingin dan jantungnya masih menggebrak-gebrak hebat akibat aksi larinya baru saja. Ia mengerapkan mata pelan dan mengusap keringatnya. Menelan ludahnya tertahan, Ia mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu yang tertutup di sana.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

'_Ku mohon selamatkan aku.' _Bibirnya komat-kamit merapalkan doa agar bisa terbebas dari omelan serta hukuman yang menantinya. _'Setidaknya berilah aku keajaiban.'_

Derit pintu terdengar dan perlahan terbuka. Anko-sensei berdiri di sana dengan tangan berkacak dan alis terangkat naik. Kaca mata baca yang ia gunakan sedikit melorot dari hidungnya. Menambahkan kesan seram dalam benak Naruto.

"Namikaze?" Suaranya tinggi hingga membuat bulu kuduk Naruto terasa berdiri.

Pemuda itu mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan gerakan gugup disertai sebuah senyum kaku yang tertoreh di bibirnya. "Maafkan saya, Sensei karena hari ini ter—"

"Kata Haruno kau sedang sakit hari ini dan izin tak masuk.." Guru cantik itu memotong ucapan yang akan Naruto sampaikan. "...tapi kenapa kau bisa disini?" Lanjutnya kemudian dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Naruto terbengong. Izin? Sakit? Kata-kata itu mengitari kepalanya berkali-kali seperti benang kusut. Membuat Naruto dibuat bingung sendiri karenanya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru menyadari ucapan dari gurunya tersebut.

"Err, masalah itu aku pikir aku tak jadi absen Sensei.." Ia mengarang asal. Sumpah, tak ada ide yang melintasi kepalanya saat ini untuk membuat alasan yang lebih masuk akal. "...aku sudah baikan. Jadi ku putuskan untuk berangkat.." Tambahnya berusaha menyakinkan sang Sensei.

Anko-sensei hanya berdiri diam dengan ekspresi datar. Menatap sekali lagi Naruto sebelum berkata-kata. "Baiklah. Kau boleh masuk, tapi rapikan dulu seragam dan penampilanmu..." Ucapnya dan segera berbalik masuk kedalam kelas kembali untuk mengajar.

"Siap, Sensei. Terimakasih banyak..." Katanya dengan riang dan semangat. Bahkan telah melupakan kelelahannya akibat berlari tadi. Naruto menghela nafas dengan begitu lega. Beban hidupnya seakan berkurang. Tak ada yang sehebat ini. Ia benar-benar selamat. _Menyenangkan sekali_. Mungkin, ia bisa membuat syukuran kecil-kecilan untuk merayakannya?

Dengan semangat yang kembali membara, Naruto merapikan seragamnya dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyum lebar.

_Hari yang indah._

_._

_._

_._

"Wajahmu kenapa?"

Kiba menatap Naruto penuh minat terutama lebam di wajah pemuda pirang itu. Ekspresi penasaran mendomanisinya. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai condong melewati meja kantin untuk melihat lebih jelas. "...Kau berkelahi?" Tanya Kiba asal menebak.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah roti lapis yang tengah ia gigit. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian gigi-giginya kembali bergerak menghancurkan makanan di dalam mulutnya. "Lalu kenapa?" Kiba tak berhenti mengintrogasi, membuat Naruto memutar bola matanya dengan gerakan malas.

"Kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga..." Bohongnya setelah selesai menelan roti lapis di dalam mulutnya dengan pelan. Pemuda pirang itu menggeser tempat duduknya setelah melihat kedatangan Shikamaru dan beberapa anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Kau bohong, Naruto..." Tebak Kiba dengan mimik tak percaya. "...ayo ceritakan padaku ada apa? Kejadian tadi pagi juga masih misterius.." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Shino, pemuda itu turut andil dalam pembicaraan Kiba dan Naruto. Wajahnya ikut berubah merasa penasaran karena melihat kehebohan keduanya. "...sepertinya seru sekali."

"Aku sedang membicarakan dia.." Kiba menunjuk Naruto dengan sengit. "...kalian lihat lebam di sudut bibirnya itu? Si pirang ini bilang, dia jatuh dari tangga. Dan aku tak percaya dengan hal tersebut." Perkataan Kiba sukses membuat remaja – remaja di sana menoleh ke arah Naruto. Memperhatikan bekas luka pemuda pirang itu.

Sedang Naruto? Dia hanya melirikkan mata ke sana kemari lalu tertawa kaku, merasa tak suka karena teman-teman kelasnya memandang seperti itu kepada dirinya. "Benar, aku hanya terjatuh tadi. Kalian harus percaya.." Ucapnya dengan grogi.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan sesungguhnya pada mereka. Apa kata dunia jika mereka tahu dirinya di hajar preman untuk membantu Sakura tapi berakhir sebaliknya? Wajahnya mau taruh dimana?

"Tapi jatuh dari tangga tak mungkin hanya bibirmu saja yang luka. Seharusnya kau mengalami patah tulang atau beberapa bagian tubuhmu juga membiru.."

_Mampus._

Shikamaru mulai berspekulasi dengan kepintaraan yang ia miliki. Membuat Naruto ketar-ketir dan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut. _Yeah_, dia harus bergegas pergi dari sini. Ini tak aman. Benar-benar_ dangerous. _

"Err, sudahlah ini bukan masalah besar. Lupakan saja, ok?" Naruto berusaha menghindari. _Well,_ ia akan menarik ucapannya tentang indahnya hari ini. Hari ini panas seperti di neraka.

_**Brakk.**_

Kiba menggebrak meja sementara Naruto terlonjak hampir terkena serangan jantung karenanya. Mata birunya melotot sempurna pada pemuda Inuzuka karena kesal. "Kau mau membunuhku Kiba?" Serunya sembari mengusap-usap dadanya. Jantungnya seakan ingin keluar.

"Aku sahabatmu, Naruto. Kenapa kau tak ingin berterus terang kepadaku?" Kiba berucap layaknya seorang aktor dalam drama-drama ternama. Mimiknya berubah memelas membuat orang yang memandangnya menahan rasa mual ingin muntah. "..kau bisa jujur padaku Naruto.."

Pemuda pirang itu menaikan alis tak mengerti. "Kau kenapa Kiba? Sakit?" Tanyanya polos, berubah simpatik. Melupakan kekesalannya baru saja.

Kiba menggeleng keras. "Kau masih saja berpura-pura kuat Naruto.." Drama dadakan dari Kiba masih berlanjut. Sementara anak-anak yang lain terpaksa mengalihkan diri daripada menyaksikan 'ketidakwarasan' pemuda itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, Kiba." Kata Naruto dengan jujur. "..katakan dengan jelas."

Kiba menarik nafas panjang dan terdiam sejenak. Mempersiapakan diri seakan hal yang ingin ia utarakan benar-benar masalah berat. Wajahnya penuh rasa simpatik pada Naruto dengan mata sedikit berkaca. "Kenapa kau tak bilang selama ini mengalami KDRT, Naruto?"

Semua terdiam. Bahkan anak-anak yang lain dalam kantin sempat menatap ke arah Kiba yang baru saja berteriak membuat kehebohan. Sementara Naruto juga hanya diam dengan mata berkedip – kedip. _Blank._

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku KDRT? Kau bicara apa Kiba, aku tak mengerti?" Kini Naruto yang berteriak karena kebingungan. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena benar-benar tak paham.

"Jangan berpura-pura Naruto..." Kiba berkata sengit. Sementara Shikamaru dan yang lainnya lebih memilih menyingkir ketimbang tersuguhkan pemandangan dua pemuda _absurd_ yang hobi berteriak. "...kau anggap apa aku ini?" Tambahnya bertambah sinting.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya dengan keras berusaha mengalihkan pusing yang kini menderanya. Sahabatnya kerasukan setan apa sekarang? Kenapa ia jadi gila seperti ini?

"Dengar Kiba.." Naruto memelankan suaranya, nada yang ia gunakan terdengar lelah. "...aku katakan padamu kalau aku tak pernah mengalami KDRT yang kau maksudkan itu, jadi berhentilah berkata yang tidak-tidak.." Naruto melemparkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap Kiba malas.

"Tapi Naru—"

"Kenapa kau di sini, Pirang?" Suara cukup keras itu menghentikan ucapan Kiba. Serentak kedua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah samping dimana seorang Haruno Sakura tengah berdiri dan menatap tajam Naruto dengan bola matanya yang indah. "...bukankah seharusnya kau di rumah dan beristirahat? Kenapa bisa disini?"

Kiba melirik sepasang kekasih itu dengan penuh minat, serta dengan rasa penasaran yang menggebu-gebu. Lain cerita dengan Naruto yang hanya meringgis tak berdosa dengan gestur gugup yang amat kentara. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Senpai. Tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi lukamu belum sembuh. Kau juga tak tidur semalaman?"

"Eh?"

Tak hanya Kiba yang beraksi kaget atas ucapan Sakura baru saja. Naruto serta teman-teman Sakura juga nampak terkejut dengan ucapan gadis cantik itu.

"APA? SENPAI TADI BILANG APA? KENAPA SENPAI TAHU NARUTO TAK TIDUR SEMALAMAN?" Kiba menjerit heboh. Dan sekarang tak hanya mereka yang di sana saja yang mendengar melainkan murid-murid lain turut tertarik setelah mendengar jerit kesetanan milik Kiba.

Sakura rasanya ingin menepuk jidat keras-keras. Sial, dia keceplosan mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, jangan panggil dirinya Sakura jika tak bisa keluar dari permasalahan ini.

Pandangannya kini berubah haluan menatap Kiba. Di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum manis. "Aku tidak tahu jika kau adalah seorang NaruSaku lover dan begitu tertarik dengan hubunganku dan Naruto..." Ia berucap dengan nada ringan, sesekali melirikkan mata kearah Naruto untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. "...apa salah jika aku tahu keadaan kekasihku dua puluh empat jam nonstop? Apa itu masalah bagimu?"

Kiba buru-buru menggeleng cepat. Ia tertawa kaku dan membungkuk hormat pada Sakura. "Maaf Senpai, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya merasa penasaran saja..." Katanya semangat.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Tidak masalah..." Ia beralih menatap Naruto yang masih mematung dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya. _Shock. _Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar..." Ia menyambar tangan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dari kantin. Dan tak ada penolakan dari pemuda itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Guys."_ Ia berseru pada teman-teman perempuannya seraya berjalan menjauh.

"_Mereka benar-benar pasangan paling mengejutkan..."_

.

.

.

"Kita hampir saja ketahuan, Senpai..."

Berkali-kali Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun karena kejadian tadi di kantin. _Yeah,_ nyaris. Benar-benar nyaris mereka berdua ketahuan. Tapi ia bersyukur karena Sakura masih bisa mengatasinya. Tapi kedua tangannya kini masih bergetar karena khawatir.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk beralih mengusap pelu di dahi lelaki itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku tadi kelepasan..." Ia berkata tulus, membuat Naruto beralih menatap tepat dua bola matanya dengan tatapan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak Senpai. Jangan minta maaf..." Naruto berseru sedikit keras dan menggapai bahu Sakura. "Itu tidak masalah.." Naruto tak suka jika Sakura bersedih dan merasa bersalah pada dirinya. Ia tak suka.

"Baiklah, lupakan kejadian tadi.." Sakura berkata ringan sebelum kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam. "..sekarang bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa berada di sini sekarang?" Sakura berseru menyelidik.

Naruto tertawa gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. "Ku pikir tadi aku kesiangan dan buru-buru berangkat. Aku tak tahu kalau Senpai sudah memintakan izin untukku.." Katanya dengan suara kecil. "..aku benar-benar minta maaf Senpai.."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya karena geli. Ia menarik lengan pemuda itu dan membenturkan tubuhnya sendiri pada tubuh Naruto. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang lelaki pirang itu. Memeluknya. "Ku bilang jangan minta maaf. Kau selalu saja melupakan itu..." Sakura berkata pelan di sela pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Naruto yang turut melingkari punggungnya, membalas pelukan itu. "...aku hanya takut kau akan kelelahan karena semalam tak tidur."

Senpai ternyata mengkhawatirkannya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. Dan berubah bersemangat. "Senpai tenang saja, aku kan kuat jadi tak mungkin kelelahan..." Serunya menggebu.

Sakura turut mengurai tawa renyah. Ia mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto. "Yaa aku tahu kau kuat sampai-sampai dengan mudahnya mendapatkan lebam itu..." Ia tersenyum puas karena berhasil menggoda pemuda itu yang kini bisu dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Tapi aku memang kuat, Senpai. Kemarin aku hanya kurang siap saja.." Ucapnya beralasan. Membuat tawa Sakura semakin keras terdengar di ruang ganti pemain basket.

"Oke. Aku percaya.." Sakura mencubit pipi Naruto. _"..My silly fox." _Godanya kemudian. Sementara Naruto berekspresi cemberut mendengarnya.

"Senpai..." Kini Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan mimik serius mau tak mau Sakura turut pula terbawa suasana dan memandang Naruto dengan bingung. "..jangan pernah bersedih, ok?" Derit rapi giginya terlihat ketika Naruto menunjukkan cengirannya pada Sakura.

Gadis itu dibuat tertegun karena perkataan Naruto. Ia mengusap pelan pipi lelaki itu. "Terimakasih.." Bisiknya lirih dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya cepat-cepat selayak mainan yang biasa di letakan di atas _dashboard_ mobil.

"Naruto..."

"Iya?"

"Ada salah satu hal yang bisa membuatku selalu gembira..." Sakura berucap dengan sebuah senyum misterius. Dan Naruto tentu saja tak menyadari hal tersebut. "..kau ingin tahu?"

"Apa, Senpai?" Pemuda pirang itu bertanya antusias seperti bocah taman kanak-kanak yang akan diberikan sebuah hadiah.

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar. "Cium aku..."

"Oh, menciummu. Itu muda— HAAH APA SENPAI BILANG TADI? ME-mencium ?" Bola matanya melotot seperti nyaris keluar. Ekspresinya seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre besar. "Senpai pasti bercanda..."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku serius. Dan kenapa kau bersikap seperti kita belum pernah berciuman?" Ujarnya enteng tak peduli Naruto yang gelagapan sendiri di tempat. "..oh yaa, kita memang belum pernah berciuman menggunakan lidah.."

"HAH? LIDAH?" Bahkan kini ekspresinya bertambah horor. Dalam benak Naruto, ia berpikir melakukan ciuman dengan Sakura sembari makan sup lidah. "Bukankah itu aneh ya?" Tanyanya polos.

"Apanya yang aneh?" Sakura juga di buat tak mengerti. "...kau belum pernah mencobanya?" Tebak gadis itu dengan tepat. Naruto memberikan anggukan_ innocent _sebagai responnya tak pelak Sakura di buat tertawa dengan keras.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya saja?" Tawar Sakura.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Berpikir. Apa enaknya berciuman sambil makan sup lidah? Tapi di sisi lain dia juga merasa penasaran. "Eumm, baiklah senpai.." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya dengan malu-malu.

Sakura menyeringai puas dan menarik kerah Naruto serta menjijitkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Sebelum kemudian tangannya beralih melingkari leher Naruto. "Jadi bisakah kita mulai?" Ia berbisik dengan nada mendesah di samping telinga pemuda itu. Agaknya membuat perasaan tak nyaman timbul dalam diri Naruto.

"Err, kita tidak ke kantin dulu membeli sup lidah.." Katanya dengan tak berdosa.

Sakura mendengus di antara geli bercampur kesal. "Kau berisik sekali.." Dan bibir itu telah menyambar milik Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Tak memberikan waktu bagi si pirang untuk mengucapkan kata atau mengeluarkan rengekan penolakan.

Awalnya Naruto masih diam dan sibuk dengan pemikirannya ketika Sakura memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil. _Ini namanya ciuman biasa,_ ia membatin bingung. _Seharusnya kami membeli sup lidah dulu bukan? _Pikirannya masih sibuk melanturkan hal-hal konyol tanpa Naruto sadari ciuman Sakura berubah sensasi.

Pelukan Sakura pada leher Naruto semakin erat. Bibir dan lidah nya mengoles milik lelaki itu dengan gerakan terlatih mencoba mengoda Naruto agar mau membalas ciumannya karena sedari tadi si pirang masih berdiri anteng seperti patung.

"Kau tak membalas ciumanku?" Sakura berucap ketika ia sengaja menghentikan sesi ciuman mereka.

"Membalas?" Naruto mengulangi dengan nada bingung.

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau juga harus melakukan hal yang seperti yang ku lakukan.." Terangnya dengan nafas sedikit berhamburan.

Naruto mengeryitkan dahi merasa tak yakin. "Err, baiklah.." Dan ciuman mereka kembali berlangsung. Kali ini Sakura tak menggunakan kata pelan dalam sesi yang kedua. Dan Naruto bisa dipastikan kewalahan menandingi keagresifan Sakura.

Tapi bagaimana juga Naruto laki-laki, setidak-tidaknya ia bisa mencoba mengimbangi Sakura. Menggerakan bibirnya di atas bibir gadis itu seraya mencoba mengingat apa saja yang Sakura telah lakukan. _Ini enak,_ Naruto membatin girang. Dan semakin semangat membalas kecupan dari Sakura.

Pelukannya mengerat ketika ia mencoba melumat bibir bawah Sakura seakan ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Dan Sakura tentu tak menyangka Naruto bisa bertingkah di luar sifatnya seperti ini.

Karena desakan dari Naruto, tubuh Sakura terdorong ke belakang dan membentur loker penyimpanan para pemain basket. Tapi hal itu tak menghentikan ciuman keduanya yang semakin heboh. Bahkan entah sejak kapan lidah juga turut andil. Saling membelit dan menukarkan saliva dari mulut masing-masing.

Hingga kemudian..

_**Kringg... Kringg.. Kringg...**_

Bel tanda istirahat usai menghentikan mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan nafas masing-masing dengan wajah saling memerah sempurna.

"Err, aku harus masuk Senpai. Bel sudah berbunyi.." Naruto berkata dengan nada malu-malu dan hampir saja melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba tangan Sakura menahan lengannya. Pemuda itu menatap sang kekasih bingung.

"Ada apa, Senpai ?"

"Lima menit lagi sepertinya bukan masalah bukan..?" Dan Sakura kembali meraih tengkuk belakang Naruto dengan cepat sebelum kemudian mempertemukan kembali bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

Dua orang berjas hitam dengan sebuah kaca mata membingkai wajah mereka nampak berdiri di depan sebuah meja bundar. Nampak fokus meneliti lembar kertas lebar dengan sketsa sebuah rumah.

"Boss besar tak ingin rencananya gagal.." Seorang dari mereka yang bertubuh paling besar berkata dengan nada berat. "..kita harus mendapatkannya."

Temannya mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mencoret-coret untuk membubuhkan tanda. "Dia gadis yang pintar. Dan kita tak bisa sembarangan.." Ia bergumam sendiri seperti ingin memastikan. "..balas dendam kali ini mungkin akan terasa sedikit sulit.." Lanjutnya dengan nada berat.

"Sepertinya begitu. Keluarga Haruno bukan orang sembarangan..." Yang paling besar menimpali. Menyetujui ucapan dari rekannya. Sesaat keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kita harus bisa melakukan ini.." Seringai menyeramkan timbul di bibir-bibir itu. "...balas dendam melalui Haruno Sakura..."

.

.

.

Sakura mendribble bola ke arah ring lalu melompat tinggi dan melesakkan bola melewati keranjang. Membiarkan jatuh dan menggelinding menjauh ke pinggir lapangan. Mata indahnya bergerak ke seluruh penjuru lapangan basket guna menemukan kekasih pirangnya. "Dimana bocah itu?" Gerutunya tak sabar.

Sekolah telah usai dan ini waktu bagi mereka untuk berlatih, tapi Naruto belum muncul sejak tiga puluh menit lalu bel berdering. "Kekasihmu kemana Sakura? Aku ingin melihat kemampuannya bermain basket.." Deidara berteriak dari pinggir lapangan seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sakura mendengus. "Dia masih amatir. Awas saja jika kalian berani mengejeknya.." Ia menuding satu per satu orang di sana dengan tatapan sengit. "..aku tak akan segan-segan menamatkan riwayat kalian." Para pemain basket di sana bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Sakura. Tak ingin mencari masalah, mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan mencarinya, kalian teruskanlah latihan.." Ia berlari cepat dari sana, bergegas untuk menemukan Naruto yang tiba-tiba hilang.

.

.

.

Si pirang yang tengah di cari rupanya tengah asik bersantai dengan Kiba, Shikamaru serta tiga teman laki-laki yang lain. Mereka memang membolos sejak jam pelajaran terakhir dan asik bersantai di taman belakang sekolah.

Sebenarnya Naruto tak ingin ikut karena tahu membolos bukanlah hal yang baik. Namun karena paksaan dari teman-temannya yang membawa-bawa tentang arti solidaritas sahabat jadi apalah daya Naruto yang tak bisa menolak.

"Kalian sedang melihat apa? Serius sekali.." Naruto yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya mengucek mata lalu melirik kearah Kiba dan Lee yang tengah asik menatap layar ponsel lebar yang berada di tangan Kiba dengan _earphone_ terpasang di telinga mereka. Merasa penasaran Naruto semakin mendekat mencoba mencari tahu. "..perlihatkan padaku, Kiba." Serunya.

Kiba berdecak dan menyenggol bahu Lee. "Pinjamkan dia lihat lewat ponselmu saja, Lee.." Katanya dengan mata tak beralih dari layar ponsel. Terlihat begitu asik.

Lee merogoh ponsel di saku seragam sekolahnya. Mengutak-atik barang sejenak dan menyerahkan kepada Naruto beserta _earphone_ nya sebelum kemudian beralih menatap layar ponsel Kiba kembali. "Tunggulah sebentar, videonya sedang _loading_.." Tambahnya.

Naruto mengangguk selayak anak kecil dan terus menatap layar ponsel Lee dengan _earphone_ terpasang. Ia menggeser duduknya mencari tempat lebih lenggang dan menanti dengan setia layar bersinar di sana. _Lama,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah video terputar. Terlihat seorang perempuan cantik dan seorang pemuda melakukan pembicaraan yang nampak menyenangkan dan sesekali mereka berdua tertawa. Naruto menatap penuh minat. Menyaksikan dengan seksama video berdurasi cukup lama di sana.

Tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut dalam ketika dua orang di sana tanpa babibu melakukan adegan ciuman. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah dengan cepat karena justru teringat kejadian tadi di ruang ganti basket. Ia dan Sakura melakukan yang sama dengan itu.

Pemuda pirang itu berdehem pelan mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi pada layar ponsel yang terus menyala. Ia bahkan tak menyadari seseorang melangkah kearah mereka dari belakang dengan ekspresi kesal. Dan Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu sadar ketika tanpa sengaja ia terbangun dan menangkap sosok Sakura mendekat.

Masih dalam kondisi mengantuk, ia buru-buru menepuk pundak Kiba yang memang tepat berada di sampingnya dengan keras. Merasa tak ada respon dari Kiba dan Lee, Shikamaru mendengus sebal dan menarik paksa _earphone_ mereka hingga terlepas.

Kiba dan Lee serempak menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan sebuah tatapan tajam ingin melontarkan makian karena berani merusak kesenangan mereka berdua. Namun sebelum kalimat protes terdengar, Shikamaru terlebih dahulu memaksa mereka melihat ke belakang.

Seperti melihat hantu, Kiba dan Lee bergerak kesetanan memberesi barang-barang mereka dan segera menjauh bersama teman-teman yang lain meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri yang masih asik mematut layar ponsel. Tak tahu jika kini Sakura berdiri tepat di belakangannya dengan tangan berkacak.

Gadis itu mengerutkan alis melihat sosok kelima pemuda di sana yang lari terbirit-birit karena kedatangannya. "Kenapa mereka?" Ia bergumam pelan sebelum menatap kearah Naruto kembali. Membungkukkan tubuhnya berusaha melihat apa yang tengah pemuda itu tonton karena terlihat begitu serius.

Kini mata Sakura yang melotot setelah mengetahui video apa yang terputar di sana. Tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuhnya karena amarah. _Pasti ulah mereka,_ batinnya garang. Pikiran polos kekasihnya sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang.

"Kau sedang menonton apa, Naru?" Sakura bertanya pelan, mencoba menyadarkan pemuda itu baik-baik sementara Naruto masih belum juga tahu keberadaan Sakura.

"Uhh?" Ia hanya bergumam tak mengerti saat mendengar suara Sakura menerobos melalui _earphone_ yang terpasang. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan masih fokus dengan apa yang ia lihat. "Entahlah, tadi mereka hanya berbincang lalu berciuman dan setelah itu melepas baju.." Katanya menginformasikan tanpa sadar jika ia tengah berbicara dengan sang kekasih.

Sakura mendengus keras. "Telanjang maksudmu?" Ia berucap tepat di sebelah kepala Naruto dan Si pirang mengangguk polos.

"Iya, mereka seperti eerr...melakukan gulat atau berkelahi entahlah.." Naruto membuat spekulasinya sendiri. "..tapi kenapa yang perempuan terus mendesah, ya?" gumamnya bodoh.

_Aarrgggh,_ cukup. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Dengan gerakan brutal ia merebut ponsel di tangan Naruto dan segera mematikan video laknat tersebut. Naruto yang terkejut buru-buru menoleh dan melebarkan mata melihat sosok Sakura.

"Sa-sakura senpai?" Ujarnya terbata. Takut.

"Aku menunggumu, tapi kau justru bersantai disini.." Sakura berseru marah. Hatinya masih panas karena hal yang baru saja terjadi. "...harusnya kau latihan bukan menonton video seperti itu.." Tambahnya masih kesal.

Naruto menelan ludahnya berkali-kali. Jujur, masalah latihan dia memang benar-benar lupa. Niatnya tadi ia akan terus pergi ke lapangan setelah bangun dari tidurnya, tapi melihat Kiba dan Lee yang terlihat asik dengan video itu ia justru melupakannya. Berbicara tentang Kiba dan Lee, kemana teman-temannya yang lain? Kenapa hanya ada dirinya saja disini?

_Katanya solidaritas sahabat, tapi mereka semua meninggalkanku. _Naruto membatin miris.

"_Fox...?"_

"Ehh iya, Senpai.." Naruto tergagap mendengar panggilan Sakura. Ia melirik gadis itu dengan takut. "..aku benar-benar minta maaf, Senpai. Aku tertidur tadi dan lupa untuk ke lapangan. Ku mohon maafkan aku.." Katanya dengan setengah membungkuk.

Sakura menghela nafas mencoba menata emosinya. "Sudah lupakan itu.." Ia mengibaskan tangan ketika Naruto kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Menatap Sakura dengan mata biru bersinar nya dengan lega. "...aku hanya ingin tahu darimana kau mendapatkan video itu..?"

"Video?" Naruto mengulangi ucapan Sakura, dan gadis itu mengangguk sebagai bentuk respon. "..oh, itu milik Lee. Tadi aku hanya penasaran mereka sedang melihat apa, dan Lee dengan baik hati meminjamkan ponselnya padaku.."

Sakura menggeram. _Dasar._

"Kau tahu itu video apa?"

Naruto menggeleng akan pertanyaan Sakura. "Mereka sedang berkelahi, bukan?" tanya Naruto _innocent._ Sakura tak tahu harus bersyukur atau meratapi kepolosan Naruto yang di luar batas. Sebenarnya umur si pirang berapa? Kenapa otaknya seperti punya anak tk?

"Yah, mereka sedang berkelahi.." Sakura terpaksa mengiyakan agar sang kekasih tak semakin berpikir macam-macam. Bisa gawat jika itu sampai terjadi. "...sebaiknya kita segera ke lapangan. Anak yang lain sudah menunggu." Sakura meraih tangan Naruto lalu menggenggamnya sebelum beranjak dari sana.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura, ada rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Senpai. Aku sangat lupa tentang latihan itu.." Ia kembali memohon.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah bukan masalah. Lain kali jangan lakukan itu lagi.." Ucapnya dengan ringan.

Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Emm..baik, Senpai." Serunya.

Sesaat mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam menuju ke arah lapangan sebelum kemudian Naruto yang menjadi pihak pemecah. "Senpai?" Ia memanggil pelan.

"Hmm?" Sakura hanya bergumam sembari terus melangkah.

Naruto lagi-lagi melirik kearah Sakura dan kemudian terkekeh tanpa suara. "Senpai, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba seperti yang dilakukan di video tadi?"

Dan perkataan itu sukses menghentikan laju Sakura. Bola matanya membesar ketika menatap kearah Naruto. "APA TADI KAU BILANG?" Tanyanya dengan nada hampir berteriak.

Naruto nyengir. "Berkelahi seperti yang di video tadi.." Ujarnya polos.

Dan bisa di pastikan Sakura yang kini di buat batu oleh ucapan dari Naruto.

_Kekasihnya sudah tercemar._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continue**

**Terimakasih**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yaa... yaa.. yaa aku masih ingat ini fic aku taruh di rate apa. Jd kgk mungkin ada adegan ini dan itu, tapi bumbu2 dikit ada lah#plaakkk.**

**Buat Hikari-chan*lambai2tangan. Aku dah nepatin janjiku yaaaa, dear. Wkwkwkww#ketawaseram. Moga tak mengecewakan cap ini.**

**Ada beberapa alasan kenapa naru disini terlihat lemah. Serta Kenapa Sakura bisa begitu doyan(?) ma Naru. Semua pasti ada penjelasannya. Dan jangan khawatir, fic ini tdk bkal berubah jd genre mellow drama dan tetap fokus pada genre awal, rom-com. **

**Dan Maaf, aku lupa kasih warning untk fic ku yang dreaming mirror. Chap akhirnya ada kenaikan rate utk adegan kekerasan dan lime, jd maaf kalo ada yg tidak suka.^^ **


End file.
